Voracious
by winged516
Summary: Sequel to Obsession Paulette is being stalked by someone obnoxious and intriguing. Meanwhile, Layla is adjusting to life with a werewolf boyfriend. Two species are going to collide, and its not going to be pretty.
1. Speak to Me

I do not own Blood and Chocolate, nor do I own Twilight. Characters from these books probably won't be appearing in here, so really the books were only inspiration. I DO own my characters however. While we're talking about inspirations, Ben was inspired by Max in the movie Across the Universe. The chapters are named for Classic Rock songs, in his and Paulette's honor.

Just a side note for anyone stumbling across this fan fic. It is the sequel to my other story 'Obsession' and so if you've never read it, you're likely to be confused. Since I don't feel like recapping, because it would take too long to do that anyway, I suggest you read it.

* * *

**"Speak to Me/Breath" by Pink Floyd**

"For long you live and high you fly  
But only if you ride the tide  
And balanced on the biggest wave  
You race toward an early grave."

**Paulette:**

**CRACK!**

I turned to look over my shoulder at the sound. There was another person there. He scared me at first. He looked sick. His skin was completely white, making his deep red hair stand out much more than red hair should. But when he turned his head I was startled. He was incredibly handsome. Strong, masculine jaw, perfect lips and a chiseled form you could see through his clothes.

He met my gaze giving me a handsome smile. Orange eyes flashed at me like the headlights of a car. I turned away from him immediately, containing my gasp.

_Okay, its night time. You just got off work. You have to wait for the bus alone with a creep. Just stay calm and keep one hand on the trigger of your pepper spray_, I told myself. The bus started to pull over when a rush of wind tore through the street, then back the other way again.

The bus ran right along the curb, unable or unwilling to stop. It then pulled away and continued down the street. I stood up.

"Hey!" I couldn't help but shout from the vandalized bench. I sighed and gave the stranger a glance. To my surprise he was smiling. Then he seemed to catch himself and give me a "don't look at me, I don't know" shrug. I turned away from him and started to go for my phone.

"The bus left," said the mysterious weirdo. I had one hand on the pepper spray hidden deep in my purse, the other was desperately looking for my cell phone.

"Crap," I grumbled.

"Looking for this?" said my fellow bus rider. I looked to see he had my phone in his hand. I started to reach for it when he snatched it away. "You dropped it."

"Thank you for finding it. Can I please have it?" I asked withdrawing my hand slowly.

"And let you call for help?" he said. My heart jumped at the threat. Then he gave a smooth chuckle. I forced a smile. But he didn't hand me my phone.

"No seriously," I said nodding to my phone.

"I am serious," he said.

"I'm seriously going to stomp your testicles until they burst if you don't hand me my phone," I retorted sharply. His smile faded. Then he handed me my phone. I flipped it open. The screen was blank. None of the numbers glowed. I felt a ball of panic gather in my throat. I swallowed hard to get rid of it. Then I turned the phone around. The battery was gone.

I looked to the stranger. He was looking at my phone curiously.

"Problem?" he asked.

"There's going to be," I said mostly to myself. This was just an observation, not really a threat. It didn't take a genius to figure out I was in trouble.

"Perhaps I could escort you home."

"Perhaps the police could escort you to jail, Mr. McStalker," I said to the red head.

"How did you know I was Irish?" he asked with a sly grin. I couldn't help it. I giggled at the joke. He smiled a little. I was reminded of his creepiness quickly through. He looked me up and down while inhaling through his nose. "I think you and I are going to be good friends."

"Okay. Good bye," I said turning around, one hand on my pepper spray in my purse. It was times like this that made me wish I was old enough to own a gun. Actually, this was the only time I've ever wished I owned a gun. I looked over my shoulder. It was nine in the evening. I'd worked the late shift at the bookstore.

Unfortunately, it was not enough to pay for a car. I was going to be bussing it until I was thirty. However with my friends suddenly drifting away, I needed a job and to get my mind off of... things. Yes, things was a nice word for it. I put my MP3 player away. I was on high alert now with that guy giving me the heebie jeebies and I figured that I needed all my senses to be wary of him. I looked over my shoulder.

Uh oh. He was following me.

"Okay," I said turning. He stopped a safe distance away from me. "I want you to know that I jog two miles a day, I can scream like a banshee, I've got pointed toe flats on that will do a great deal of damage to whatever sensitive area I can kick, and you have a very distinct look to you that I can very easily give to the police, honestly red and orange eyes? It's not going to be too hard to spot you. So stop following me, or I'll kick your pale ass all over the pavement!"

Red stared at me for a moment. Then his smile spread wide and he started to chuckle softly. I narrowed my eyes. We'll see who's laughing with he was doubled over, squealing in pain, and holding his crotch. I ground my teeth in irritation. Stupid bus, driving right past me and leaving me with the maniac rapist. When I escaped from the homemade dungeon this guy probably had in his basement I was going to give that bus driver a piece of my mind.

"Blondie, I really suggest you just let me walk you home. I have no intention of doing what you think I'm doing," he said.

"Red, I really suggest you back the hell off before I'm forced shove my thumbs into your eyeballs," I responded darkly. "Because I don't think that would be too pleasant for either of us."

"I have a motorcycle parked a few blocks away. I can give you a ride," he said.

"If you have a motorcycle why were you waiting for the bus?"

"I wasn't waiting for the bus. I was waiting for the bus to realize its brakes had been cut so it can roll right by you and leave me to pick up the abandoned rider," he said. My brows raised. Okay, now I was horrified. He must have seen the look on my face. I had nothing more to say that I hadn't said. I had no more threats within me, mostly because I was slowly started to realize what he seemed to know.

I was no threat to him.

So I turned and quickened my pace. The Montana streets were freezing. It was the end of November and it was going to start snowing heavily any day now. The telephone polls were wrapped with red and gold ribbon. Garland swung from the street lights, posters were on every shop's window advertising their Christmas sale.

It was going to be our first Christmas without... Well, I didn't want to think about the things I've been trying very hard not to think about. I shook my head of the thought. I turned around quickly to face my stalker. He came to a sudden halt.

"Look, McStalker, I really wish you wouldn't do whatever you think you're doing. My family's going through a really hard time right now and my death/disappearance is just going to be devastating. Not to sound conceded or anything," I said. Red cocked an eyebrow at me.

"If you don't want your family to suffer from your death I suggest you let me give you a ride home. It's very cold and it might take people a while to realize the frozen statue on the sidewalk is you," he said.

"It's not _that_ cold."

"But you can get sick."

"I'm already sick! I'm sick of you freaking me out! I'm going to say this one more time. BACK. OFF," I said.

Then something strange happened. I seemed to have teleported out of nowhere. I mean, one second I was staring at the weirdo red head and the next I was on the sidewalk outside my house. My eyes were wide and my legs shook. All of the sudden they gave out from beneath me and I fell flat on my butt.

Red giggled softly. I jumped away. He was standing beside me facing the same direction as the house. Inside I could see my family, parents were home for once. Layla was sitting at the table with them and Jonas seemed to be joining them trying to be polite, but he was still too shy.

"Look at them," he said. "They look happy."

"You weren't here six months ago," I grumbled under my breath.

"Your sister looks a lot like you. Besides the brunette hair and glasses," he said.

"We should look a lot alike. We're identical," I said. We stood outside looking in as my mother rattled on with her cell phone pressed to her ear craning her neck to talk and dishing out mashed potatoes at the same time. The scene was kind of reminiscent of a modern day 'A Christmas Carol'.

"Are you the ghost of Christmas present?" I asked Red.

"Oh, Blondie. Just get inside and eat a late night dinner with your family," he said.

"No! Wait a damn second! How did you teleport us here?" I questioned getting flustered again..

"Teleport?" Red asked turning around. "Dammit girl! I'm supernatural, not part of the Starship Enterprise crew," he said in a very Dr. McCoy tone.

"How do you know where I live?"

"How did I know where to find you after work? I've been following you Blondie," he said that might as well have added, "Duh." I gave another one of my freaked out glares. He'd been following me. For quite a while if he already had my routine down pat and cut the brakes to my usual bus. Which brought me to my next question.

What was I doing standing here talking to this maniac?

"Riiight," I said slowly. "Well, it's been fun and everything, but I'm going to go inside and call the police." He grinned and cocked his head to the side.

"And who's going to believe you?" he asked.

"Well, I won't tell them about the teleporting. I'll just say I'm being stalked. They'll be looking for you and my sister's boyfriend's a big guy. He'll kick your ass, if I am unable to do so," I threatened wagging a finger at him.

"Uh huh. Right. Go inside and eat. You've had a long day and we wouldn't want you going hungry," he said glowering at me with a strange predator glare. With that I shivered, half because it was freezing outside, half because of him.

"Hey Blondie!" Red said as I made my way up the pathway to the front door. I turned to face him as he was down at the sidewalk. All of the sudden, in a gust of wind he seemed to magically appear just inches away from me. I gasped and took a step backward tripping on the first step to the front porch. He grabbed my arm with an ice grip to keep me from falling.

"Be careful. I didn't come this far for damaged goods."

Then he disappeared, taking another gust of wind with him. I tried to regain my balance and found myself unable to. So I sat down right there on the porch. He was right about one thing though. The police was never going to believe me.

* * *

:-) Welcome to the show. 


	2. Bring it On Home

I do not own Blood and Chocolate, nor do I own Twilight. Characters from these books probably won't be appearing in here, so really the books were only inspiration. I DO own my characters however.

Lyrics in story are Led Zepplin: "Houses of the Holy" and "No Quarter"

**"Bring it On Home" by Led Zepplin**

**Paulette:**

About fifteen minutes later I heard the front door slam. I turned around sharply, my nerves still shot from my encounter. Layla rubbed her hands in the sleeves of her sweater.

"Paulette, are you crazy?" she said. "It's like thirty degrees. Come inside."

"I can't move," I said barely able to make the words to do so. She sighed and grabbed my arm forcing me to my feet. I kept staring at the spot I'd been teleported to, where Red and I talked.

"Jonas said you've been out here for a while," she said. I looked over my shoulder. Of course her gigantic hot boyfriend was standing right there. He was never more than three feet away from her. He gave a silent wave. I gave a subtle nod, ignoring his deep inhale that I figured was because of impatience. "Something wrong?"

"Yes," I said. She waited for more of an explanation. I couldn't give one. What was I going to say? I was stalked home by someone who could cut the brakes of a bus and magically appear from one place to the next?

"Was it something that happened at work?" Layla guessed.

"Sort of," I mumbled. Another pause.

"Are you going to tell me about it?"

"Probably not," I deducted.

"Why not?"

"It's too weird," I said looking at the ground.

"Are you alright?" Jonas said. I was momentarily stunned that Jonas actually had the ability to talk. He clammed up around my family. I found the strength to give him a curious glance.

"I think so," I said.

"You're sure?" he insisted. Okay, that was just weird. I forced myself to stand against the will of my stiff joints. Layla followed behind me.

"Yeah. I'm sure," I said. "Thanks." With that I went inside the house, completely skipping dinner, only stopping to let my parents see that I'd come home alive. Then I went straight to my room and collapsed on the bed. Sleep came surprisingly easy to me.

**Layla:**

After Paulette left I stayed there on the porch. Jonas stepped down the first couple steps and sat down beside me. I scooted closer to him for warmth, not quite ready to go inside. He leaned right back up against me. We sat shoulder to shoulder in a comfortable silence, but soon my thoughts were too distracting to keep to myself.

"You're awful chatty," I said to him.

"What?" Jonas laughed.

"You never talk to my family, unless you have to," I said nudging him. He sighed and became serious.

"Layla, something is wrong with your sister," he said. I scoffed at him.

"Yeah, you're telling me," I laughed.

"No. I mean, she doesn't smell right," he said. This immediately caught my attention. Jonas shook his head and huffed through his nose as if he was trying to get the smell out. He rubbed his nose on his sleeve. I mean, "She smelled kind of... weird."

"Weird? What? Is she sick?"

"No. It just smells like she's been around something. It's probably nothing," Jonas said cringing. I looked at him funny. He took a deep breath ready to change the subject. He nudged me with a knowing smile. "Guess what?" His face was exaggeratedly happy.

Uh oh.

"What?" I said suspiciously.

"My pack wants to meet you," he said. I felt my eyes widen. My heart beat in heavy thuds on my sternum. "That's a good thing."

"I can't meet your family," I blurted.

"Why not? You know Tommy and Katrina," Jonas said.

"Yeah, but..." I almost said they don't like me. It wasn't anything personal against me. It was against humans in general. It was my experience that every werewolf felt that way, except for Lone Wolves and the ones their attracted to.

"But what?" Jonas said. "I'm over here all the time. I want you to meet my dad and everyone else."

"Who's everyone exactly?" I asked. Jonas looked up, searching his thoughts for the gigantic list of names.

"Well, there's my dad, Tommy, Katrina, Lance, Katrina's younger brother. Her mom, Cindy. Her dad, Carl. Then there's Tommy's grandfather Sloan. There's Chandler, Rain and Bree..."

"How many people are there?" I interrupted.

"Twenty-three," Jonas answered. I felt myself go pale. Jonas laughed at me like I was trying to be funny. He held me closer. "Don't worry. I won't let the big bad wolves get you."

"I'm not worried about them getting me. I'm worried about saying something stupid. I could totally embarrass myself. And I'm the human. I'm the odd man out," I said.

"You have nothing to worry about. Once they see how great you are they'll be teasing you and driving you crazy like you're one of their own," he said. I gave him an uneasy look. Jonas kissed me on the cheek, making me smile against my will. He settled that my smile meant I felt better, even though I was still utterly terrified.

Jonas glanced at his cell phone. The blue light cast a glow. We saw the time and both sighed.

"Don't go," I complained jokingly.

"Trust me, I wouldn't if I didn't have to. I'll be here in the morning," he said. He stood up and pulled me up with him. We kissed good-bye and hugged a final time. He tossed his keys in the air and stuffed them in his pocket. He got into his rusty pick up and drove off.

I couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in my chest.

**Paulette:**

But it didn't last. In the middle of the night I heard the faintest sound. It was music. Very, very familiar music. It came and went getting louder and quiet again until I couldn't hear anything at all. I was about to write it off as nothing and turn over in my bed again when it came again. It was a familiar guitar tune. I knew this song.

"_...From the houses of the holy, we can watch the white doves go  
From the door comes Satan's daughter, and it only goes to show_..." I sang along to the strumming of an electric guitar.

My brow furrowed. Who was listening to Led Zepplin? My dad had gotten called back to work. I, for one, was a huge classic rock fan. It could very well be mine. Had I left my MP3 player on? No, it was downstairs on the counter with nothing but headphones. There was no way I could hear it from way up here even if I had left it on.

I rolled out of bed to investigate

I opened the door to the hallway. The music didn't fade to silence like it did before. It came to a dead stop. Whatever it was, someone turned it off. With that I was satisfied. I turned to my bedroom door again and gripped the handle.

Then a new song started to play. I froze in place while I calculated the next familiar song. Slowly the words came to mind.

"... _Close the door, put out the light.  
You know they won't be home tonight.  
The snow falls hard and don't you know?  
The winds of Thor are blowing cold_..." I sang under my breath, not particularly well.

It was just to help me figure out what song was being played. It was another Led Zepplin song. "No Quarter," I realized out loud. The music stopped again without fading. I opened the my bedroom door having enough of the phantom music, then suddenly I was pushed harshly inside.

Rock on.


	3. Take the Money and Run

I do not own Blood and Chocolate, nor do I own Twilight. Characters from these books probably won't be appearing in here, so really the books were only inspiration. I DO own my characters however.

* * *

**"Take the Money and Run" by Steve Miller**

_"They headed down to, ooh, old paso_

_That's where they ran into a great hassle_

_Billy Joe shot a man while robbing his castle_

_Bobbie Sue took the money and run."_

**Paulette:**

The door shut and the light turned on. I spun around wide eyed as I saw Red standing in my house, in my room. Panic struck me. Then in an instant I was on the defensive.

"Alright, freak. Let's go!" I said curling hands into fists ready to fight. He stood across from me silent. I turned to whatever resources I had. Without thought, I grabbed the cordless phone on my nightstand and tossed it at him. He was a blur reaching out to catch it. I threw a picture frame, a glass figurine of an angel given to me by my grandmother, and then my pillow.

Come to think of it, I don't know what damage I was hoping to do with a pillow. But he caught that and every other item thrown at him in midair.

"Are you trying to actually hit me or are you just trying to make noise?" he asked softly.

Noise? He's right. What was I thinking?

"MOM!-" my cry was cut off short by being slammed harshly onto my bed with a hand clamped over my mouth. Uh oh... This was the exact position I was trying to avoid. I bit down on his palm. My cry was muffled. He was hard as a rock! He removed his hand.

I leapt away from him to the other side of my room. I was back on the defensive. Red wasn't moving, he stood still opposite of me like a gunslinger. We stared each other down, neither of us making a move. I remembered the pain in my mouth and double checked to make sure I hadn't chipped a tooth.

"You heard me?" Red asked quietly.

"What?"

"My music, you heard it," he said.

"That was you playing the guitar? I thought that was a recording," I said. He smiled at the unintentional compliment.

"Thank you. Now, how could you have heard me playing?" he asked. I shrugged. "You're not making this easy, Paulette."

"Hey! You know my name," I whined.

"You sound surprised I know your name, yet I also know where you live and work," he said dryly.

"Well, I don't know you're name."

"It's Ben."

"Oh," I said. I cocked my head to the side. "You don't look like a Ben. You look like a Richard or maybe a Darien-" He rolled his vibrant orange eyes.

"How. Did. You. Hear. Me?" he interrupted frustrated.

"I. Have. Ears," I mimicked. His face flashed an unamused look.

"I was all the way in your basement. I had headphones plugged into my guitar," he said.

"It was fading in and out. I could only hear a few notes. Just enough to recognize what song it was." Ben's brow furrowed. He gave me an odd look that showed that he wasn't too sure about me. Wait a second? How come _I_ was getting the third degree?

"What were you doing in my basement?" I asked him.

"Playing the guitar," he responded. Another flurry of anger rose up within me.

"Get out of my house," I sneered pointing at the door.

"Like it or not I live here now, _Paulie_," he sneered right back at me. I cringed at the name only family members were allowed to call me. I sighed keeping my gunslinger stance as Ben slinked around my room looking at the pictures on my dresser and the stuffed animals piled on the shelves.

"Don't touch those. What exactly do you want here, Ben?" I demanded to know.

"There's three of you," Ben said surprised as he held a picture of me, Layla, and Phoebe squashing together for a photo. "You're identical triplets? Funny, I thought you only had one sister." My eyes narrowed to slits. I bit my down on my tongue while I tried to gather everything I could to keep from screaming in a rage and pulling on his hair until his head came off.

"Ben," I said eerily calm. "What do you want here?"

"Well, I had to be close by. I have to protect my investments," he said.

"Investments?"

"Well investment, as in singular since there is only one of you. Unless they injected your sisters too," he said.

"Injected?"

"Remember when you were in Chicago? I heard you were in a terrible accident," he said. Apparently no one had told him Phoebe was in it too. Either that or he was being completely insensitive."They gave you a blood transfusion. One especially for the enjoyment of my kind. Now that it is inhabited in your system and regenerating itself we can suck you dry and sell your blood. I'm going to make a fortune."

My face was a complete blank. I felt it on me. He waited for a reaction, so I gave the only one I could muster.

"O-kay," I said slowly. Ben shrugged.

"I understand you don't believe me. To be honest, I don't really need you to," he said with a smile. "However, I do need you to be alive to be able to reach my demands. So rest assured that you're safe, your virtue is of no importance to me, and neither is your family."

"So... You want to sell my blood?" I said.

"You're a quick one, I'll give you that," Ben said sarcastically.

"My blood is special?"

"By George, I think she's got it."

"Are you a vampire?" I asked feeling stupid as soon as the words left my mouth. Ben stood up tall and threw his hands up in the air into fists.

"And there it is, ladies and gentlemen! She's figured it out!" he cried exaggeratedly. He gave me a dramatic applause. I narrowed my eyes at him. I snorted.

"I don't see why you're the one making fun of me. You're the one who thinks he's a pale, blood sucking, super powered, demon of the night." He cocked a dark red eyebrow at me. The teleportation speed, the inhuman good looks, the strange hungry look in his eyes. Come to think of it, that did fit the bill quite nicely.

"Want to see my fangs?" he asked and grinned without my accepting the offer. Now that he had a wide smile I could see sharpened teeth. That meant nothing though. There's tons of people who sharpen their teeth like that.

"Okay, weirdo," I laughed in disbelief. "And what exactly are you going to eat while you're in town?"

"I'm not just in town. I live here now," he said. "And I'm going to eat what I always eat."

"Which is...?" In a flash I was pinned against the wall roughly staring into the crazed orange eyes of the "vampire" holding me by the upper arms. He gave another grin with his fangs exposed.

"Blondes," he whispered menacingly.

"Not this blonde," I argued, even though I was in a very compromised position. I looked down at the ground to see that he was actually holding me above the floor up against the wall effortlessly. He gave another wicked smile. I gave a mocking version of my own.

"I, like yourself, eat animals," he said.

"What? Like a steak?"

"Only not so well done," he added. I narrowed my eyes in disbelief.

"So... You feed on cattle?"

"I feed on whatever's available," he said finally letting me down. He stalked around my room slowly. "It doesn't take much to keep us going. We only need an ounce or so. Unless we haven't fed in a long time, or we're relatively new. Then, well, its a lot like the scary movies. Human blood is the preference. But some humanitarians decide animal is more ethical. Me? I don't really care. Animals usually cause less trouble." I was suddenly interested, forgetting the stalking and the cutting of the bus's brakes.

"Uh huh. And are you sexy like the other vampires?" I asked. He gave a devilish grin and suddenly appeared in a laying position on the bed with his elbow propped up. He licked his finger and rested it his hip.

"What do you think?" he asked waggling his brows. I thought he was good looking as hell though the cheesy act was not exactly doing anything for me. I cringed dramatically.

"I think I'm going to throw up," I lied. "I mean, can you seduce people with your thoughts or your eyes? Can you read minds? Can you make people do things with a single thought?"

"Can you be more original?" Ben retorted. "I do not really need to do any seducing." The sad part was that he didn't. He was amazingly tantalizing with no effort of his own. He was an absolute Greek god until he opened his mouth.

"And if I could read minds, I'm sure you would be terribly embarrassed," he said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You think I'm attracted to you?" I scoffed quickly. His brow furrowed.

"No, I meant I would know your every secret. It would be embarrassing," he said. I would have slapped my forehead and groaned if I thought it wouldn't give away the fact that I, indeed, was very attracted to him. "However, that's no secret."

It took everything in me to keep from belting, _It is too!_

"Okay, and are all vampires as delusional and self absorbed as you?" I said. He frowned.

"_Methinks the lady doth protests too much_," he quoted. I'm not one for quotes. That was Layla's area of expertise.

"Methinks the crazy stalker should see a psychiatrist," I retorted quickly.

"Can I ask a question now?" Ben asked. I settled down just a tad. My adrenaline had me fidgeting and pacing every which way. "How does an eighteen year old become that familiar with Led Zepplin?" I rolled my eyes.

"I _do_ have parents," I said. "I can't help it if I was raised right." His smile was brief and genuine. He laid down on his back on my bed with his hands behind his head. His eyes were glued to the popcorn ceiling.

"This is going to be a wonderful friendship," he said.

"Try partnership," I said suddenly coming up with a brilliant idea. Ben cocked an eyebrow and turned his head my way. I folded my arms from where I stood. "I want a cut of the money you're making."

"What?" Ben snorted.

"My blood, my money," I said. "You're just the distributor. I'm the supplier."

"I'm not the distributor. I'm the collector. And I'm not paying you for doing something you're going to do anyway," he scoffed. I gave him a look. "What? Did you think I was going to scare the living daylights out of you and then walk up to you and ask permission to take your blood with hopes you'll say yes?" I decided not to embarrass myself with a response. I hoped I had kept the facade of dignity. Ben rolled off my bed and smoothed out the wrinkles in his clothes.

"That's very cute, Paulette," he said. "As riveting as this conversation is I'm going to let you get your rest. Wouldn't want you getting sick now, would we?" He went to the door and gripped the doorknob. He paused. "Oh. I almost forgot."

He turned and reached into his pocket. He pulled out something and then tossed it to me. I just barely caught it, fumbling as it nearly slipped through my fingers. He opened the door and let himself out. I looked at the object in my hand. A groan escaped me as I realized what it was.

The battery to my cell phone.

"Stupid vampire," I grumbled, unable to believe that I was being serious as I said it.

* * *


	4. Smells Like Teen Spirit

I do not own Blood and Chocolate, nor do I own Twilight. Characters from these books probably won't be appearing in here, so really the books were only inspiration. I DO own my characters however.

Nirvana isn't exactly Classic Rock, but I couldn't think of a better name for this chapter.

* * *

**"Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana**

_"I feel stupid and contagious..."_

**Paulette:**

Morning came so normally that I was beginning to wonder whether any of the recent happenings were just a dream. I went through the process of getting dressed, since it was freezing outside choosing a wardrobe should be easier than usual. It certainly wasn't a skirt day. I got a pair butt enhancing jeans, layered with stylish shirts and an awesome knit sweater

I went to the bathroom Layla and I shared. She had normal jeans on and shoes she's had since sophomore year. Her shirt was a hand-me-down from my mom's clothes. Layla liked the bohemian look.

She was just finishing up in the bathroom with her standard ponytail. She placed her black framed Clark Kent glasses back on and was instantly finished. She left without a word.

I always felt like punching her in the morning._ I_ have to try and look pretty. She should too. With a sigh I droned through my routine, first contacts, then teeth brushing, then the straightening and careful product placing in my hair, then of course make up. With a final glance I deemed myself presentable and stepped out.

Layla was in the living room finishing up some homework. At least I didn't have her impossible classes like she did. I snatched my purse, checking for MP3 player, cell phone (with battery in place), wallet, and brush. I grabbed my binder and sighed. Now for breakfast.

A honk blared from outside.

"Jonas is here!" Layla sang more perky than she said any other sentence in the day.

"That's a negative on the breakfast," I told myself eyeing the box of fruit loops on top of the refrigerator like a stray dog looking in the window of nice home on a rainy day. I settled for pouting the whole way to school and walked out the door with Layla.

Clouds were on the horizon. Halfway down the sidewalk I saw the place Ben and I talked last night. I looked over my shoulder back at the house. I wondered if he was still in the basement. Layla came bursting from the house. She ran over to Jonas's god awful truck and hopped in greeting him with a kiss. I climbed in after her and stared out the windshield while they finished their kiss.

I couldn't believe that a year ago it was Layla who'd had to be dragged to and from school by our boyfriends. I thought on that grimly while Jonas and Layla chatted for a second. Then the car jolted into gear. We stopped at the end of Strawberry Lane at the stop sign.

Jonas sniffed. The truck rolled on down the street. He sniffed again, this time loudly and thoroughly like he was trying to gather all of it. His face scrunched in distaste. Layla and I exchanged glances. She was in the middle so she turned toward Jonas.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"You guys smell that?" he asked. Layla and I looked at one another.

"Our sense of smell isn't quite as sensitive as yours," she said straining to get some hidden message I didn't get. She patted his leg.

"It's pretty strong. You don't smell it?" Jonas asked. He sniffed again and met my gaze. I stared back at him.

"What?"

"It's you," he said.

"I smell?" I said cocking a brow in warning.

"Yeah," Jonas said without thinking. "I mean, not bad... Actually, it is. Its really, really bad... Lay, are you sure you don't smell it?" Layla leaned over to me and sniffed me. I smacked her lightly.

"Don't smell me!" I said moodily.

"I don't know. Paulie, did you brush your teeth?" she asked innocently. Unable to restrain it anymore she smiled at me. Jonas didn't though.

"I'm serious," he said. What? He doesn't say a word out of shyness for six months and then all of the sudden he's telling me I stink? I frowned at him with narrowed eyes. He looked away. _Yeah, that's right big, hulking sister's boyfriend. You better be nice._

"I'm going to hit you," I warned Layla who was starting to snicker. There was another quiet moment. Then Jonas exhaled loudly. He started to roll down the windows. I rolled my eyes and Layla burst out laughing.

"Jonas! It's too cold, roll up the windows," she laughed.

"I'm dead serious, Lay. It smells like something died," he said in a half whine. He shrugged at me apologetically.

"You ever thought that maybe its just you? Layla doesn't smell anything," I said back to him with a venomous glare.

"Okay. I'm sorry," he said and rolled the windows back up. Another quiet moment went by. And another. Finally another sigh from him. He reached over and opened the glove compartment. He took out something and tossed it on my lap. I looked at it.

It was a stick of mint gum.

Layla started laughing all over again. I sighed. This was going to be a long day. I took the gum and chewed it angrily. Jonas parked the truck in the school parking lot. I let myself out while they hung back to say something they didn't want to say in front of me. That was fine with me, I knew Jonas had a shady past, whatever it was. But Layla got all cute and girly whenever she was around him and he protected her to no end.

Even though sometimes he was a little overprotective. Like the time Layla and were playing Mortal Combat and I was beating her with a cheat I got from the internet. After the third round he reached over and broke my controller in half.

Layla gave him a talking to, but not without admitting it was kind of funny first.

The guy's a freak. "Prone to psychotic breaks" according to his police record I'd snatched six months ago. However, Layla was about as far head over heels for him as he was. I've been informed by my sister that if I call his hang out place the "freak seats" ever again that my MP3 player was going to be nothing but a bunch of shards of cheap plastic by the time Layla was through with it.

Shards? Does anyone even says that outside of a book? Why can't you just say "pieces" like everyone else? Anyway, that's going on a whole different subject. One I'm not getting a very good grade in.

We got to school early everyday because Layla had an early class and Jonas was the only ride I had. I sat alone at the lunch table formerly known as the popular table. It hasn't really been that ever since Phoebe died. It was really just a table where miscellaneous kids sat rarely talking to one another doing last minute homework. I saved all my homework for this time of day to occupy the time.

But as soon as I sat down exhaustion overwhelmed me. I really hadn't gotten a good night's sleep last night. Not with a certain "vampire" running amok in my house. So I took my gold foil hobo purse and balled it up into a pillow. I thought about what I had to work on. It was nothing important, I decided.

A few minutes went by and I was dozing off. The tables were most with morning due. It was chilly, but nothing a born and bred Montana girl couldn't handle. I sat there doubled over the table eyes half closed with my head resting on my arms and purse. I was going to go to sleep, I decided and took out the blue wad of gum regrettably sticking it under the table. My eyes closed all the way.

The morning was quiet. A few kids walk past me, feet scuffled on the asphalt. Then I felt a presence behind me. I ignored it.

"Do you smell it?" came Jonas's voice. I opened my eyes. They were behind me unable to see I was awake.

"God it's awful. What is it?" asked a familiar girl's voice.

"I don't know."

"Smells like road kill that's been sitting out in the sun," said a male voice.

"You would know," the girl sang in accusation.

"Hey, that was _one_ time," said the boy. This conversation was getting a little weird for my taste. I sat up straight to look at the talkers. It was the Jonas's group, hereby known as "the group formerly known as the freak seats." I knew them all from the Chicago Incident. Jonas, of course, then there was his pushy friend Timmy... no wait. It was Tommy and the girl Katrina. Like Hurricane Katrina. That was the only way I remembered her name, she was just as scary with all her goth make up.

She had gone a darker route than last year. Her hair was electric blue contrast to last year's hot pink. Pretty as she was, she caked on thick eye make up that matched her hair. Not that it was really that terrible of a job, it was just a bit much. She wore a dress today that looked like something made from PVC (that's plumbing material for those who aren't aware of the horrors of goth fashion) and leather.

Tommy had his hair spiked all around and earrings that jangled every time he moved his head. He had tight jeans ripped with patches and army jumper boots up to his shins. I looked at them all, my morning mood hadn't quite passed yet.

Jonas was the only one who toned down the look. He stopped dying his hair black (thank God somebody did) and wore a bigger bulkier jacket with a black sweater underneath. His dad was loaded and he could afford the latest non-prep fashions.

I shot a look at Jonas.

"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell the whole school I smelled," I told him grabbing my binder and tucking it under my arm. As I walked I heard Tommy give a low whistle.

"She showed you," Katrina said almost laughing in amusement.

"Yeah, but its not just me right? You smell it too?" Jonas asked.

"Yeah. It's rank," Tommy said. With that went around the Art building. I looked one way and then the other to make sure no one was watching me. Then I raised my arms and smelled my armpits. Nothing. Just my lavender deodorant. I shook my head. I didn't care what Layla said. Those guys _were_ freaks.

* * *

And like Mr. Hendrix always said, "Wave your freak flag high." 


	5. Pass it On

I do not own Blood and Chocolate, Twilight, or a car.

I do own my characters though, and that's (almost) enough for me. I'm not sure if "Pass it On" is classic rock or not, but it seemed appropriate.

* * *

**"Pass it On" by Bob Marley**

**Layla:**

I sat down at the table with Jonas by my side. Tommy and Katrina immediately stopped talking at my our joining them. I put on my best polite smile, however, the familiar pit in my stomach began to make its presence known. If I was still weird in front of them. Not quite as weird as it had been when the Gideons were stalking me, but it was still too similar to be comfortable.

For Jonas's sake, I tried to look relaxed.

"Mark invited you to dinner, I heard," Katrina said overly friendly, probably also for Jonas's sake. I gave a tight lipped smile and nodded. "So, do you like your human medium or rare?" It's a joke, I get it, but Jonas reacted as though I were horrified.

"Katrina!" Jonas snapped.

Tommy giggled and Jonas rolled his eyes.

"Big step," Tommy said. "We've never had a human at the house before. You know, on purpose. Just the occasional CHP questioning about all the bones of Jonas's ex-girlfriends that washed ashore next to the highway." Jonas glared.

"Are you two done?" he asked. Tommy looked at Katrina.

"I'm spent. How about you?" he asked her.

"I might have one more in me," she admitted.

"Well, save it for another time. You don't need to freak her out anymore than she already is," Jonas said.

"I'm fine," I said. Big lie. But I had to play the part as the confident girlfriend. "So, should I bring over anything? Some chew toys, my own silver bullets...?" Tommy and Katrina put on placid looks of annoyance, however, Jonas looked amused so I figured all was well.

"By the way, you sister smells like crap," Jonas suddenly said, surprisingly. I stared at him horrified.

"Why do you keep on saying that?" I asked him. That joke was funny at first, but it was starting to get old.

"We smelt her this morning. It's true," Tommy said.

"Very," Katrina agreed. "Are you sure she hasn't turned into some serial killer who enjoys rolling around in half rotting corpses? Because that's a pretty accurate description to how she smells." I looked at the table top and sighed loudly.

"Well, what does it mean? Her smelling bad?" I asked tiredly. The werewolves exchanged glances.

"It means that the air around her is starting to smell," Jonas said.

"Which means..."

"You're starting to smell," Tommy said tactlessly. I looked at Jonas. He didn't exactly disagree.

"Okaaay... Then what should I do?"

"You should not smell the way you do before you come to the house," Katrina said. She shrugged apologetically. "I mean, this is a big dinner. All eyes are going to be on you because you're the only human who's ever known our secret without being ki-... OW!" The table jumped and Katrina hissed as she rubbed her shin.

Tommy narrowed his eyes at Katrina and nodded in my direction.

"Well, you didn't have to kick me!" Katrina snapped.

"Okay. I'll shower, glob on some deodorant, put on some body spray, and... I don't know, put in hairspray or something," I said. Each werewolf grimaced at once. "What? Is that a bit much?"

They all nodded.

"Maybe you should just spray some odor killing spray stuff. Like Oust or Febreeze or something?" Katrina suggested. I looked at Jonas again to see if he would jump to my rescue.

"How do I have to dress?" I asked him.

"Dressy casual," he said.

"Define casual," I said my voice high with hope.

"No jeans," he said. I cursed inwardly. I hated not wearing jeans. Jonas laughed. The bell rang, thank God. I never understood conversations about scents and I certainly knew nothing of werewolf protocol. Jonas sighed heavily and stood.

"Come on. Let's get this school day over with," he said leading the way to my next class.

**Paulette:**

My day was ruined. So I was out of there by lunch time, I only had on more class and it was not worth entertaining the school that I needed to take Home Economics when it clearly wasn't for the units. Senior year was the most boring of them all. The only class I really needed was English and as long as I could manage a C I didn't care.

So I went home early walking into my house I did a quick check into my father's office to make sure he wasn't awake. I sighed with relief. He was asleep. Then I turned around and screamed. Two orange globes burned brightly in the dark hallway. It took a moment those globes were Ben's supernatural eyes. I caught my breath.

"Geez, wake up your dad, why don't you?" Ben whispered. "You should be at school."

"Yeah. And you should be somewhere, anywhere else," I snarled at him. He shook his head.

"No, I mean, you _really_ should be at school," he said. All of the sudden he snatched my wrist and pulled me along. He dragged me forcefully down the hallway to my room, opened the door, and pushed me inside.

"Hey!"

"Stay there," Ben ordered. He made an "I'm watching you gesture" pointing to his eyes with two fingers and then at me. I narrowed my eyes. He shut the door behind him. My stubbornness set in. Did I want to sit here? No! I wasn't going to let a vampire go tromping around my house as much as he wanted while he grounded me to my room.

So I left my room to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich downstairs. I stepped down the staircase avoiding the creaky step and started for the refrigerator. I grabbed the wheat bread and some cheese, not wanting anything too fancy.

There was a loud thump from the other end of the house. I paid it no mind. There were some rowdy kids next door who sometimes kicked the soccer ball on the side of the house. I'd forgotten to remind myself that those kids were probably in school where I _really_ should be.

I slammed the refrigerator door, immediately greeted with the long lean dark figure leaning up on the side of the door. I gasped. It was taller, bald man with dark skin and sunglasses on a day where there was no sun. His leather jacket went down to the back of his legs. Then he smiled a tight lipped smile.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," he said bowing lightly. I backed away setting the things for my sandwich aside.

"Um... Hi..." I said. He advanced toward me, forcing me to back peddle.

"What's a young lady like yourself doing all by her lonesome?" he asked, his accent was thick and melodic. It sounded like some sort of African with the slightest tint of American.

"This is my house. I'm all by my lonesome a lot in here," I said eyeing the utensil drawer. If I could just grab a knife I could handle myself okay. Probably not, but I like to think that. Layla said that my only way I could ever murder someone was if I talked them to death.

"That is a shame," the man said. He took off his glasses. I could see his beautiful face better this way. He was super model with golden eyes. His head shaved, his jawline perfected by some historic sculpting artist. He was broad chested and wonderful looking.

And that's what warned me to stay away.

I took one more step back. In a warp of wind, he was right behind me and I stepped into him. He placed his large hands on my shoulders, not squeezing painfully, but possessively. I could feel and hear him shifting beside him though I couldn't make myself move out of fear. He spun me around so I could see his ancient eyes. I swallowed hard.

"He was right. You are an unquenchable thirst," he said. Sudden anger washed over me. Was this one of Ben's clients? Was he selling me out to be actually eaten alive? My blood boiled so fast that I could hardly process that this stranger was tilting my head sideways craning to fit into the curve of my neck.

"Tav! Stop it!" cried Ben the same exact time as my rage set in to its breaking point.

I felt time slow down around me. The room elongated slowly and when Tav had been about to clamp down at me at super human speed he slowed to actual human speed. He'd slowed enough to pull my knee to his groin before he could bite down on me.

Pain exploded into my knee. I'd forgotten that vampires were super sturdy. I couldn't smash his bits with my knee any more than I could bite on Ben's hand without chipping a tooth last night. However, the speed at which I did this, too fast for a vampire to expect from a human. My surprise attack had done nothing more than surprise him, but it that had been enough from hesitating from biting me long enough for Ben to intervene.

Ben yanked me backward stepping in front of me and baring his teeth, growling primitively at the vampire. I collapsed onto the floor backward grabbing my knee and howling like a sissy. Suddenly the man shook his head as though awoken from a trance. Ben stopped growling.

"You okay, Tav?" he asked him.

"Yes. I was caught off guard. That is all," this Tav guy said backing away. "I am truly sorry." Ben turned around and glared at me.

"And_ you_! I told you to stay in your room!"

"You're not the boss of me!" I retorted, and it wasn't until I said it I realized how immature it sounded. Ben shook his head at me and turned around.

"Tav, I'm sorry. She ditched school and she's not exactly easy to control," Ben apologized for me. My mouth fell open. How was_ I_ being blamed for this?

"He's the one that attacked me!"

"You weren't supposed to be here! I thought it was safe to bring one of my business men by without your scent distracting them," Ben snapped. Business men? I looked at Tav. "Remember when I told you I am not the distributor. Tav is. There's no vampires in Danwell, he's going to ship your blood to buyers," Ben said. Tav bowed again, this time full of respect.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Paulette. I have heard much about you," he said. My brow was stuck in its confused position. I glanced at Ben again. He gave me a disappointed shake of the head, then looked away. "You have quite the reaction time. I have never seen a human move that way."

"I've never moved that way," I said. I rubbed my knee that was probably turning black and blue underneath the pant leg. "You've got giblets of steel. I'll give you that." Tav looked shocked for a moment and then tried to smile politely.

"Alright, you freak of nature. How did you do that?" Ben asked me.

"_I'm_ the freak of nature?" I scoffed.

"She has a point," Tav consented. Ben gave him a glance.

"Humans should not move that fast," Ben said. He stood in front of me, legs sprawled. "Do it again."

"You want me to knee you in the groin?" I asked, looking down at his forbidden zone and then back at his face, in disbelief.

"I have giblets of steel as well, if that makes you feel better," Ben said getting impatient.

"I'm not so worried about your stones as I am for my knee," I admitted. The pain in leg was insufferable. It was going to need some ice tonight. Ben rolled his eyes, shifting his stance restlessly. He laid out his hands palms up.

"Rest your hands palms down on mine. Try not to let me slap your hands," he said. I smiled with sudden nostalgia.

"Oh! The slap game. I used to play this game with-..." I stopped myself short before I could say my sister's name. There was no need to bring up things I was trying to forget. I placed my hands over his. They were surprisingly cold, like he'd just come in from shoveling snow. He jerked his hands in warning.

Then slapped them.

"Ah!" I hissed. It felt like someone had blindfolded me and then slammed down two sledgehammers over my hands without warning. "You jackass!"

"You were moving too fast!" I argued shaking out my hands that were ringing in pain. "I'm going to be covered in bruises," I complained.

"The blood," Tav said. "You said it would enhance abilities."

"Temporarily, yeah," Ben said.

"Perhaps it can enhance her abilities as well. Temporarily of course. It seems she cannot control when to use them," he nodded at me. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Great. Now she's super girl," he grumbled. I was about to comment that when I noticed Tav's nose wrinkle suddenly. I cocked my head to the side. This action was becoming familiar to me. I had to ask.

"Tav, if I ask you something will you answer me honestly?" I asked. He smiled a predator's smile.

"Of course," he said with a hint of flirtation. Ben frowned a warning at Tav that made his expression become indifferent again.

"Do I smell bad to you?" I asked. Ben suddenly looked confused.

"What?"

Tav seemed impressed by the question.

"This house has an interesting mixture of smells," he said. Ben was suddenly interested. "The first smell I recognize is you. You smell absolutely delectable. Like a well in a desert, like homemade bread to a starving man, like..." Ben rolled his eyes.

"Enough with the similes! Stop hitting on her!" Ben said frustrated as he balled his fists at his side. I smiled at Tav.

"I liked the similes," I said defiantly. Tav raised a brow interested, but mostly annoyed.

"Thank you. As I was saying, your smell overpowers everything when you are present. Vampires have a wonderful sense of smell which is why I cannot contain expressing affection toward you," he said smoothly. I restrained a delighted shiver.

Woo...Did he know how to talk to a girl or what?

"The only reason he's doing that is because you smell yummy and vampires like to seduce their human food," Ben said. Delight was replaced by terror as I shot a look at Tav. He shrugged apologetically.

"That is when you are present. When you leave, the scent that overpowers the place is a terrible mangy mold of a smell. Like a damp unwashed animal," Tav said cringing. "The smell lingers on you."

"How come you didn't tell me I wreaked?" I asked Ben.

"Benjamin is an oddity," Tav explained.

"You can say that again." I couldn't help but add that little aside. Ben seemed to have been expecting that. In fact he probably would have been surprised if I hadn't said anything.

"He has no sense of smell or taste. He is immune to your temptation. That is why he is in such great position to take your blood. Once your blood hit the air I know there would be no stopping myself. I could barely contain myself with no open wounds before," Tav said. "That was probably why Ben thought it would be best that you and I never met."

"Yeah, you big dope," Ben added to me. I stuck out my tongue childishly. Tav's polite smile faded as though he were holding back the urge to roll his eyes at us.

"I would rather not cross paths with you again, for your blood's sake. Otherwise it was a pleasure to meet you," Tav said. He held out his hand to be shaken. I started to take it when Ben slapped my hand away and glared a warning at Tav.

Tav lifted his hands defensively to show he meant no harm and took a step back.

Ben handed Tav a small vial wish sloshing red liquid inside. It took a moment, but with widened eyes I realized what it was.

"Air tight seal. Don't crack it unless you want the smell to drive you nuts. I wouldn't suggest getting into the stuff. It might be addictive. There's enough for about twenty hits for samples to generate some buzz about the blood," Ben said in some drug dealer language I could hardly keep up with.

"That's _my_ blood!" I cried horrified.

"Yes," Ben said matter of factly.

"When did you get that?"

"When you were asleep, don't overreact. No harm, no foul," Ben said coaxing me like I was getting hysterical over nothing. I made it a point to yell at him later. Right now, Tav was getting ready to go. He reached for his sunglasses to hide his brilliant golden eyes and pulled his hood over his head.

"Will do," Tav confirmed shaking the blood in the vial experimentally, like someone fidgeting with a cigarette. He turned to me. "By the way, the horrible smell I mentioned. It is strongest in your living sister's room." He smiled again to me and let himself out. I watched him through the window as he crossed the street to a black Mercedes parked in front of a neighbor's house with super speed. Ben stood beside me with sigh.

"That was interesting," he said.

"You know I've been smelling like one thing or another all day long. Either I'm super tasty, or I smell like decomposing meat," I said. Ben shrugged. "Now my sister's room smells like a dirty animal shelter."

"I wouldn't know," he said softly.

"And _you_!" I said staring daggers at him. Ben gave me a martyred look.

"What about me?" Ben asked. I opened my mouth to release my wrath upon him until I realized something. Tav had walked out in the broad daylight.

"Vampires can walk in the sun?"

"As long as we're covered up. The sun does some damage, but its not like a spontaneous combustion. It's kind of like walking barefoot on hot concrete, only you feel the burning pain all over you at once. You just kind of hurry to get in the shade before it gets too painful," Ben said. "It's just easier to go out at night. That is unless the stupidest, most tempting human to have ever walked the earth is there distracting you."

I glared at him.

"Screw you," I muttered under my breath.

"I have excellent hearing, you know," he acknowledged the insult.

"Really? How good?" I asked with a wicked grin.

"Better than a dog's," he boasted.

"Oh in that case..." I leaned right up to his ear. "**SCREW YOU**!" Ben winced and hissed painfully. He plugged his finger in his ear to stop the ringing. His eyes went momentarily wide. Then all of the sudden he disappeared in a whirlwind blur. I smiled to myself. Good riddance.

"Paulette Anne Reigh! Why aren't you in school?" my father said from the kitchen entrance making me jump about a mile high in the air. And that is the story about the first time any of the Reigh sisters got caught ditching.


	6. In A Space

I do not own Blood and Chocolate, nor do I own Twilight. I DO own my characters however.

(Don't worry. The boys will get their chances to narrate soon.)

* * *

**"In a Space" by The Kinks**

**Paulette:**

Now I was grounded, not by Ben, but by my parents. You think grounding ends when you're eighteen because you're legally an adult. Then you realize you have no reason to object to being grounded because your parents reserve the right to kick you out of the house and no matter how nice you're parents are, you don't really want to risk that.

So I sat on my bed cross legged shaking my leg anxiously. I hated being cooped up. I hated being alone, and I hated doing essays otherwise I would be working on that right now. Usually when one of us Reigh girls were grounded one or the other sisters would keep them company until the time of ungrounding.

Right now Layla was still out with Jonas. I had no one. I tried to keep my tears down, but there was no denying what was bothering me.

I missed my older sister. Tears came to my eyes despite my efforts to choke them down. My leg stopped shaking and I just sat there sitting on my bed staring at the white and turquoise pattern of my comforter. I sniffed as tears dropped down. I remembered Phoebe and I promising to be each other's maids of honor. When the issue came up with Layla's wedding we decided she was probably going to just move out alone and get a bunch of cats.

That was before Jonas of course.

Now I was going to have to be a maid of honor to Layla, and don't get me wrong, I love her to death, but I was never going to see her get married to some brain dead underwear model. Phoebe had planned on getting married more than once and with her sparkle she could have anyone she wanted.

I missed her so much.

I had lost my favorite shopping companion. Who was going to try on clothes for me, so I didn't have to? Phoebe was my own personal identical model for my clothes. Who was going to drag me on stupid adventures halfway across the country? Who's driving was I going to make fun of now? Layla was a much better driver than me.

I choked on a sob.

"Aw, you can stop crying now. I'm back!" said a voice snapping me back to reality. I jerked up to see Ben plopping in the hideous armchair I'd inherited from a dead grandmother. He had an electric guitar in his hand. It wasn't plugged in, but he lazily propped his legs on the armchair and started strumming on the tight strings.

"I wasn't crying about you, stupid vampire," I said quickly wiping my eyes.

"Upset about being grounded?" Ben asked with no show of real concern. His eyes closed as fingers danced up the neck of the old guitar.

"Never mind," I said quietly.

"I was thinking..." Ben started.

"I'll alert the media," I said dryly.

"Who said that you smelled today?" Ben asked opening his eyes.

"My sister's big dumb boyfriend," I said hugging my knees, one of which was black, blue, and a sickly shade of yellowish-green from my encounter with Tav.

"Somebody's bitter," Ben said taking his eyes off his useless electric guitar to spare me a glance of sympathy. I squinted my eyes at him to show I didn't want any of it. "Hey, guess this song." He played for about five seconds before I answered.

"Brown Eyed Girl."

"Very good," Ben said impressed. I didn't want to hear a happy song. I wanted to wallow in self pity, but he continued to play it.

"You were talking about my stench," I reminded him. Even talking didn't distract him from the song.

"Yes. No other humans noticed your smell," he said.

"Not exactly. His friends did. They might have just been agreeing with him, but he's not exactly the ring leader of the social group. I don't know why they would be sucking up to him. Especially since they're not so fond of Layla," I said. Brown Eyed Girl's tune turned to Eric Clapton's song, Layla. I groaned. It was my dad's favorite song, hence the reason my sister's name was Layla.

He stopped before he could get too far into the song, thank God.

"They don't like her?" Ben asked.

"Not exactly. They just... tolerate her," I said. "There's no real friendship between them."

"Maybe Jonah has more influence than you think," Ben pointed out.

"Jonas," I corrected.

"Same difference," Ben shrugged. I smiled to myself and then shook my head in disagreement.

"No. Jonas is kind of the outcast among them."

"Huh..." Ben said indifferently. "I don't know then. Vampires smell you, but Tav said you smelled good. Really good. Humans can't smell you. Maybe he's just a freak. Or maybe its him that smelled bad. His friends were probably like, 'What's that gnarly smell?' and Jonas points the finger at you."

I smiled.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence. Even though I'm taking the word of a vampire with no sense of smell that I smell just fine," I said. He strummed his guitar pick down the strings.

"Not just fine. Good. In fact I'm willing to bet you smell _very_ good. Tav should know. He's been alive about three hundred years. I bet he's smelled all sorts of things. Dead camels, bad authentic Chinese food, a pope's fart. The guy's been around," he said. I smiled, though I was trying not to. Ben saw it. He grinned to himself, satisfied that he'd gotten me to feel better.

"What about you?" I asked Ben. He stopped strumming. "How old are you?"

"It's not important," he said breaking off into his own little guitar solo.

"I want to know," I insisted.

"I'm a hundred years old," he said.

"What a load of crap," was my immediate response before I could contain myself. He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Oh, come on. Your lingo. It's too up to date. Tav doesn't sound like he's from this time. Then again, he is foreign. But he was too proper... you know, when he wasn't drooling on me. And your taste in music is a dead give away. I've never met someone from more than two generations ago who likes acid rock."

"How old do you think I am?" he asked.

"Sixty-four," I guessed. He frowned and made an awkward note come from his second string. "Sixty?"

"I, for one, am insulted," he pouted.

"Fifty-..."

"Eight," he finished. "That's counting the years I was human." I smiled to myself.

"That's so cool. So you saw the civil rights movement, Watergate, Nixon, the Cold War, Johnson..."

"Bah!" Ben spat.

"...and Vietnam," I went on dreamily. He struck another off note. Then he hurriedly went off into some song I couldn't guess. His eyes closed and he went into a show-offy twanging of his small petit strings that were pitiful without a speaker to be plugged into.

"I thought of a pet name for you," he said. I gave him a funny look as he ventured suddenly into another subject. He grinned to himself. "Just in case any other vampires stop off, I've got to mark my territory to make sure no one thinks they can just up and take a bite whenever they want. Pet names are a great way to do that."

"I guess it'd be better than peeing on me," I mused thoughtfully.

"You are now and forever more, my little morsel," he declared. I frowned.

"Morsel? I'm not a snack," I found myself arguing.

"You don't like it?" he asked.

"No," I decided.

"Good," he muttered loudly. I gave him my best unamused look which he dutifully ignored. His brows went up in time with the high notes. I laid down on my stomach from my bed and watched him. He was so remarkable and peaceful looking when he had his rusted old guitar.

He had made sense, as strange as that fact seemed. What was with Jonas and his smelling me? His friends had too. Ben couldn't even warn me that I smelled with his lack of senses.

"How come you have no sense of smell?" I asked him curiously.

"Genetic defect. It's not unheard of. I didn't have a sense of smell or taste when I was human and I didn't get it when I was transformed. I've never smelled or tasted anything before," he said.

"Wow. I can't imagine. You've never gotten to taste food," I said thoughtfully.

"Nope."

"But the other vampires smell."

"Other vampires have an exceptional sense of smell," Ben said strumming slower.

"Then shouldn't they be swarming the house?" I asked.

"I told you. There are no vampires in Danwell. Present company excluded of course," he said.

"How come?" I pestered.

"Because this city is an accident waiting to happen," Ben mumbled. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What does that mean?"

"There are certain places in the world that vampires just don't go. It just doesn't have a good feeling. Its kind of like walking into a haunted house. It just doesn't feel very welcoming. Like there's someone waiting to grab you and tear your limbs off around the corner," he said. He opened his eyes to see my confused face.

"So... Vampires just know to stay away?"

"Yes," he said. "It's hard to explain. Its just instinct I guess."

"What about you?"

"I'm very uncomfortable in this city. The only thing keeping me here is you," he said. He stopped suddenly, opening his eyes as he realized what he'd said. I smiled at him.

"Aw! Ben, you said something nice!" I pointed out. He shook his head.

"It was an accident. What I meant was your blood," he said.

"Yeah sure."

"I'm serious."

"Uh huh," I said. I batted my lashes at him animatedly. He snorted. "You couldn't keep away from me if I smelled as bad to you as I do to Jonas."

"Don't kid yourself. And I take back what I said earlier. I bet you_ do_ stink," he said. I smirked at him and waggled my brows at him. "You should go to sleep."

"Why do you feel the need to tell me what to do and when to do it?" I responded.

"Because I need you in prime shape to get the blood I need. It's not like I have a spare Paulette in my back pocket," he said.

"Do you sleep?"

"When I can."

"Can you die?" I asked. Ben hesitated. Of course this was too much information. He's not going to give me a list of instructions for killing him. He did have some self preservation.

"Go to sleep, my little morsel," he said.

"Are you seriously going to keep calling me that?"

"Are you capable of saying a sentence that doesn't end in a question mark?"

"Are my questions bothering you?" I pestered.

"Yes," he said in an annoyed tone.

"You know, I have to warn you. I'm infamous for my huge mouth. Everyone's business is my business. So you better get used to the questions," I said shifting myself so I was sitting up against my headboard. He decided to ignore me and turn his attention back to his guitar. He scooted up in his chair and reached for the headphones of my MP3 player. He stuck them into his guitar so he could hear himself play, where I only heard the pitiful plucking of electric guitar strings.

"Fine. Be that way, jerk," I said. I got off my bed and grabbed a change of pajamas. Meanwhile I listened to the tunes Ben was playing, humming to myself as I was confident he was no longer paying attention to me. I went to the bathroom to change and then came back. Ben hadn't moved from his position.

"_I am he is, you are he is, you are me and we are all together..._" I sang along to the Beatles tune. I only half realized I was saying this out loud. I had to check to make sure he wasn't looking my way. He wasn't.

So I decided to go ahead and go to bed. Soft melodies lulled me to sleep.

* * *

**Layla:**

As soon as I got home I got to work. I hate dressing up. I hate dressing up more than you can possibly imagine. I'd rather pull out all of my teeth with my fingers. But I guess if it was for Jonas, then I _suppose_ I could. I walked passed Paulette's bedroom and gave it the slightest of acknowledgements. I wished I could open the door and ask her to do my hair or borrow some of her make up.

But not if I wanted to keep the stench off me.

"Now what do you wear when you're meeting your werewolf boyfriend's pack?" I mumbled to myself.

Good question.

I mussed through my clothes and couldn't find anything. I had Invader Zim tee's, a Wonder Girl shirt, a red Pirates of the Caribbean shirt that had a droolworthy picture of Jack Sparrow and said "Sparrow's Wench" underneath.

I imagined myself in that shirt going up to the millionaire father of my boyfriend and Alpha of a werewolf pack, and shaking his hand. "Hello, Mr. Carter. I am a whore."

It probably wasn't going to fly. The shirt had been a joke Christmas present from Phoebe last year and I only wore it to bed. I tried to find a skirt underneath all the piles of clothes my mother bought me and I never wore. You've got to be kidding me. I didn't have a skirt.

Uh oh. The only person I knew of who owned a skirt was Paulette. I checked the time on my phone. There wasn't enough time to wash it. I cursed under my breath. Then I paused. There was one place in the house left untainted by the scent.

I breathed in and out.

No one had gone in Phoebe's room since she died. I knew her clothes were still in there. I opened my bedroom door and peeked out into the hallway. My main concern was Paulette seeing me. She was incredibly touchy when it came to Phoebe. Our sister was a subject you always had to dance around when she was around.

Her room was directly across from mine, and at the head of the hallway was Phoebe's room. I tip toed toward the door and slowly let myself in, shutting the door behind me. The pink room shined too brightly like it always did, like a Pepto Bismal bottle.

Her white painted furniture was the same color as the trim. There was a small film of dust. There were pictures of her friends. She and Paulette. A few of them of me, one of my favorites was the one she took for the Myspace page she literally forced upon me. It was me not knowing she was sneaking up on me with a camera. I sat in a dim light in the bay window in my room. I was leaning back with my book in my lap, almost hovering over it because it was getting to a really good part.

I kicked Phoebe out of my room so fast after I heard that camera click.

But she'd framed it. I stared at her hard wood floors swallowing a lump in my throat.

Why was I in here again? Oh yeah, I needed a skirt.

It was strange being in there after a while. It felt like I was trespassing in a tomb. So I settled on a black flowy skirt, and a maroon low neckline cross cashmere shirt. Right, now to get the hell out of there before Phoebe's ghost comes to haunt me for stealing something her cashmere, or worse, Paulette found out I was treading on sacred ground.

I raced back to my room and hurriedly put on make up, and finally put on my glasses.

Maybe I should wear my contacts? I snorted.

"No way in hell I'm wearing contacts," I told my reflection in my bedroom mirror. I gave myself the once over and settled for decent. A honk came from outside. I looked out the window and cursed. What was Jonas doing here so early? I looked at the time.

"Crap," I said and grabbed a purse as I ran for the door. I'd kind of wanted to talk to Paulette before I went. I needed a pep talk to get ready to meet the boyfriend's parents. I jogged lightly to Jonas's truck and opened the door.

"Hey!" I said hoping I looked more excited than scared shitless. Jonas greeted me with a grin. He looked nice too, however, I couldn't help but notice he was wearing jeans. Nice jeans, but jeans none the less. I glared at him.

"I just wanted to see if you had a skirt," Jonas said with a menacing grin. Nice. He'd set me up for getting dressed up.

"I don't. I had to steal one," I said narrowing my eyes. I decided that I would give him a hard time for it later. "How do I smell?" Jonas and I leaned together. He sniffed me and grimaced.

"Um..." He didn't say anything. He just handed me fabric Febreeze. I groaned, irritated. "Sorry. At least you look great." I stepped out of the truck and sprayed into the air wafting its mist on me.

"Brown noser," I accused. Jonas shrugged. He sniffed me again.

"Well, the stupid flowery smell is kind of strong, but at least you smell clean." He leaned in met me in the middle for a kiss. With that we were off towards my doom, I was certain. Death by humiliation, if not by a werewolf mauling. I breathed deeply as I stared out the windshield. It was cold, and having to wear a skirt was not helping. Not to mention my ballet shoes rubbed on my heels.

Sometimes, being a girl really sucked. Oh well, the things we do for love. Jonas reached over with one hand still on the wheel and squeezed my hand.

"Layla, nothing bad is going to happen," Jonas laughed.

"I know," I said trying to sound confident.

"You're freaking out," he said. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, a little," I admitted. Something struck me. "Should I have brought something to the dinner?"

"No. We have everything we need," Jonas said getting sounding just a tad bit impatient.

"I know, but its polite right? To bring something? Can we stop off somewhere to get something?"

"Layla," Jonas said. I whipped around to face him over anxious. He smiled at me. "Chill. Out. Deep breaths." I sighed.

"What if they don't like me?" I said quietly.

"That's an irrational fear," Jonas said. "Who couldn't like you?"

"Well, you know you're a little biased. Maybe your dad won't like me. And everyone else. What if they don't like me so much that they stop letting you see me again? Then we can't be with each other. And then..." Suddenly Jonas stomped on the brake. There were two black cars blocking the one lane road that led to the Carter Mansion.

Jonas started to look concern. Apparently he wasn't expecting this committee. Two men stepped out of the car. Both of which were wearing suits. They were oversized and elegant. They were werewolf. I breathed in as Jonas opened the door to his truck.

"Stay here," he ordered and slammed the car door behind him. The two men met Jonas in the middle.

"Jonas Carter, of the Carter Pack?" one asked.

"Yes," Jonas answered.

"Get rid of the human. We need to have a discussion about Marille Carter," said the other.


	7. Burning of the Midnight Lamp

I don't own Blood and Chocolate, or Twilight.

But I do own these characters and more vampire and werewolf stories at: winged516(dot)tripod(dot)com

* * *

**"Burning of the Midnight Lamp" by Jimi Hendrix**

_"And soon enough time will tell  
About the circus and the wishing well  
And someone who will buy and sell for me  
Someone who will toll my bell  
And I continue to burn the midnight lamp  
Alone"_

**Jonas:**

"_Get rid of her_?" my primal side voiced. My jaw immediately clenched tightly. The beast had been quiet for many, many months now. Layla's presence had been a huge help. Now at their threatening appearance, it had felt the need to return for some reason. The two werewolves were taller and older than me, naturally. Their cars gave away that they were from the council.

I stood outside my truck inhaling through my nose, while my primal side said what it needed to.

"_Kill them. We do not need to entertain the idea_," it said waving them off.

"_Welcome back_," I said sarcastically to the growling threats. Layla was peeking through the window with a worried look. I smiled to her to assure her things were fine, but there was no fooling her.

"My name is John C. This is my partner Adam H.," the other one introduced in a British accent. I nodded to them both.

"If you want to discuss my aunt, now is the perfect time. Layla knows all about us. Marille exposed our existence to her," I said. John and Adam had identical looks of confusion on their faces. This was risky, for them really, not so much Layla, because humans who knew of the werewolf were never left alive. However, if they so much as looked at her funny, I could not be held accountable for my actions.

I challenged either of them standing protectively in front of her.

"We'd like to discuss the death with her as well then," Adam decided. I considered denying them this. Layla didn't need to be involved in legal matters outside of her species. But there was no denying her involvement in the ordeal.

I stepped aside and opened the truck door. Before I could so much as offer her a hand, Layla hopped out and stood beside me. She greeted both of them with a small smile.

"Layla Rose Reigh," John said using her full name, which only rose a flicker of a response from her. Apparently he'd been doing his research on us. "You know what we are?"

"Yes," Layla responded confidently. Obviously my worry hadn't sparked any concern for her own safety. Either that or she wasn't showing. Though werewolves had an air of warning around them, she had full confidence in my interference should I feel the need.

"Do you know the punishment of your knowledge of our existence?" Adam asked formally. Layla threw me a quick glance to make sure I was giving no hints.

"Yes," Layla said.

"Good," John replied and turned to me. "You have been charged with the death of Marille Carter. Was she a member of your pack?"

"Not technically. She separated herself as a stray," I answered.

"And do you deny the charge?"

"No," I said.

"And was the use of silver involved?" This made Layla and I look at one another. Before I could answer, Layla spoke up.

"I did," she said bravely. My eyes went wide and my throat tightened. My muscles tensed waiting for any moment to spring on any threat of Layla's. She must have seen this. She let down her guard the smallest bit to quickly amend, "But it was in self defense. I didn't know about the whole silver thing and the effect it had on werewolves at the time."

"That does not excuse the illegal use of silver in an assault against a fellow werewolf," Adam said.

"She's not a werewolf. She doesn't need to abide by our laws," I immediately argued.

"Listen, Carter," Adam said stepping forward. The growls underneath my subconscious were of no concern. Even if I was talking to the council, no one could get away with threatening Layla in any sort of way. "Your father has got some serious connections. Somehow, I have no idea how, he has convinced the council not to press charges in killing the human. However, that makes her in the loop, which means she does have to follow our laws."

My brows went up in surprise. The council was going to let a human in on our knowledge? I'd never heard of this happening before. They were going to let her live! There went an immense weight off my shoulders. Layla tried to look like she was following along, but I knew I was going to do some explaining later.

"You are both liable for felonies," John reminded me. "We'll have to meet in court. I feel I must warn that the death penalty is being considered.

"What?" Layla blurted, inching closer to me.

"_However, if you killed them both now and disposed of the bodies no one will ever have to know you ever received this news_," the beast suggested innocently.

"We both acted out of self defense," I argued.

"Do you know anyone that can vouch for that?" I looked at Layla. We'd both decided that the Gideons were going to remain unmentioned in this whole ordeal. We more than owed Michael for disobeying his Alpha and we were both pretty sure he was going to legally kill Dr. Gideon as soon as he turned twenty-one and gained Alpha status.

"No," Layla ended up answering for me, in case my hesitation was considering betraying them getting charges against them as well.

"Then we will have to advise both of you not to leave town. Also we feel the need to give you a warning," Adam said. I narrowed my eyes further. "You've both been issued death threats. The individual did not not how to contact you, so he forwarded it through the council through some shady sources."

"Who is threatening us?"

"Marille's mate," John answered. Layla and I exchanged looks. Marille had killed all the humans she was attracted to. How did she have a mate? "We don't know who he is. We just know that is how he's identified himself. Also, we should warn you, he's human." I almost smiled. What exactly was a human going to do to a werewolf, especially a Lone Wolf like me. Layla looked more concerned than me. I made it a point to console her later. She had nothing to worry about.

"Thank you, for your notification," I said by way of exiting. I opened the door for Layla, "Now if you don't mind, we have to be home."

"Certainly. We will contact you for the time and place for your hearing. Your presence is mandatory. Any avoidance is death," John reminded.

"Don't worry. We'll be there," I grumbled moodily as Layla climbed in the truck. I entered after her. Adam gave the slightest of nods and then they both returned to their cars. I put the key back in the ignition and let the truck roar to life. Layla was quiet as both council affiliated cars turned back towards town.  
"What just happened?" Layla asked.

"We've been served," I said.

"Yeah, I got that part, but Marille didn't have a mate. Did she?" she asked.

"I don't know. I was under the impression she couldn't control herself so she ended up killing them all," I said. Layla allowed herself a shiver.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Layla asked.

"We go see my father," I said. Layla grimaced. It was one of the first real responses out of fear I'd seen from her. "And, yes, not even a death threat is getting you out of this dinner." Layla smirked in my direction.

"Damn..." she grumbled playfully. How she wasn't terrified by the council members we'd just run into, I have no idea. That was one of the beautiful things about Layla. She hardly ever let emotions take over her observation. She took everything in strides the way I've never seen anyone, werewolf or human, take them.

We arrived at the house. Everyone had arrived. This was supposed to be a very important dinner, however I wasn't so sure about it now. One hand was on the steering wheel, the other fidgeted with the object in my pocket. I parked around the other side of the house, since Cindy had taken my usual spot and walked with Layla up to the porch.

She took in a deep breath and tried to be discreet in exhaling all that air. I smiled at her. When it came to my family this was not one of those things she was so brave about. I couldn't blame her. I was the same way at her house. I opened the door and made a point to yell at everyone later. Because they were all there waiting to pounce on her.

"This is Layla?" cried Cindy.

"What a beautiful girl!" exclaimed Bree.

"You two are going to make some wonderful pups!" Rain said. I winced at the last remark. All three of them ran to Layla and took her into a hug that she was too small for. Poor Layla stiffened and smiled nervously until the females let her go. Then I pulled her to my side.

"Stop it," I told them.

"Aw! Look how protective he is of her!" Rain said. Tommy and Katrina were snickering in the corner. I shot them a look. Katrina stopped, but Tommy couldn't contain himself. My father was among the crowd. Layla seemed to have been frozen in fear. I had to nudge her to get her moving.

"Layla, this is my dad, Mark Carter," I introduced. My father was a taller, firmer version of myself. He always had a classic actor look about him, like Erol Flynn. Layla snapped herself out of the shock of being affectionately mauled by three females and extended a hand.

"Layla, come now. We're family," he said and hugged her as well. Layla accepted the hug looking confused. My eyes went wide. My dad shot a look at me.

'You didn't?' he mouthed. I shook my head.

"We both need to talk to you," I told him. "We just ran into the council." My father went to all business mode, displaying no emotion. He released Layla who was at my side instantly.

"Let's speak in the parlor. Thomas," he said leading the way down the hallway. The happy greetings and affectionate cooing over my human girlfriend came to an abrupt stop. Tommy came along, as his time to take over the pack grew nearer he needed all the observation he could get. Katrina whispered something to him, before he left, he nodded and continued.

The parlor had a fire in the fireplace. There were sofas and tea trays on the smaller tables. Tommy sat in a spare chair, my father in the armchair that sat like a throne in front of the fire, and Layla and I on the white loveseat couch.

"They found out about Marille," I said. This was going to be hard, talking about the demise of my father's younger sister. I saw my father's brows raise in interest. "I'm being charged with murder. Layla is being charged with the assault in silver." He nodded slowly.  
His glance turned to Layla. She gave a nervous smile.

"It shouldn't be too much of a problem as long as you go to court," he said.

"You think so?" I asked him. He nodded.

"We have police records of your disappearance. Testimonies within the pack are not vallid, but they can see for themselves the house in Chicago," he said. "Marille was not right. We all knew that. We can probably link her to plenty other suspicious deaths. Including your sister." Layla winced, I double checked to make sure she was alright with a side glance.

"So... This is no big deal?" Layla spoke up, her voice smaller than usual.

"It shouldn't be," my father agreed.

"What about the death threat?" she spoke up.

"Death threat?" he echoed.

"A threat against Layla and I was made. It was forwarded to us through the council. It said it was Marille's mate. Her _human _mate," I said. My father pondered over that for a moment. He sighed.

"Well, when the fool makes his attempt, be sure to try and not to kill him. You don't need anymore deaths on your record," he said confidently. Layla's brow furrowed.

"You're not worried about him?" she asked. My father chuckled.

"No offense, but one human does not pose a threat to one werewolf. As a society maybe, but this fool hasn't a chance against Jonas," he said.

"What about Layla?" Tommy suggested. "Marille proved that as long as Layla's in custody Jonas can't do anything. Shouldn't we keep an eye on her." My father's brows went up. He nodded at Tommy.

"Excellent point. She'll need to be on guard twenty-four seven," my father said. "Jonas, you need to stay with Layla. Never leave her side. I'm not going to have another catastrophe like the one we had before." Layla and I both almost spoke up at the same time, I closed my mouth seeing that if her courage to speak up was improving she should speak.

"As much as I'd love to have Jonas around as much as possible, I still have a human life. My parents aren't going to be too fond of having Jonas spend the night at my house," she said.

"He's going to have to. This is not negotiable. If you are in danger, then my son is in danger," my father said firmly. Layla looked away shyly again, now that she'd been overruled by the Alpha. She was not about to argue with an Alpha werewolf. A smart move on her part. "Jonas, you're just going to have to keep yourself well concealed. We have better senses, speed, and stregth to aid you.

Besides, you're at that house all the time anyway. It shouldn't be too different."

"Fine," I agreed. My father slapped both hands down on the armrest.

"Very good, then. We'll make this dinner quick and painless. It's already getting late," he said.

* * *

**Paulette:**

A sharp ring tone snapped me awake. I opened my eyes. It was still dark. I heard the snapping of a phone flipping open and then, like someone turned down the volume, it faded back to regular volume. I remembered Tav saying that I could have temporary enhanced abilities, that was the only explanation for my knee-to-groin catastrophe and the way I heard the music from all the way in the basement.

"Ben's Blood Emporium. We bleed 'em, you feed 'em," Ben answered. "Oh, hey Tav. And yes, I'm going to keep answering my phone like that...Yeah... How much?... HOW MUCH?... You're kidding me. Well how much should I-... I know. I'm not going to take that much from her. We need her alive, you maniac... Well, it's first come first serve. Raise the prices to lower demand... Okay... Bye."

I sighed. Business deals. I couldn't believe I was a product to be sold. I turned over in bed just as Ben clapped his phone shut.

"Go back to sleep," Ben ordered.

"How much did you make?" I asked him.

"After Tav's cut? 950,000."

"Dollars!?" I shrieked before I could remind myself to be quiet. Ben shushed me. I couldn't believe that little vial I'd seen before had made that much money.

"No, in bananas. Of course dollars!" he said. I sat up in bed and turned on my light on the nightstand. Ben winced with the sudden light change.

"That's insane," I said.

"That's business. And in celebration, I've decided to get you something," he said his mood suddenly lightening. I was immediately excited.

"A Ferrari!"

"Dream on," Ben huffed. "Besides, how are you going to explain to your parents your magically obtaining a car?"

"Who cares? I want a car!" I giggled, still excited from the news. Ben had an equally ridiculous grin as well. He leaned back in my armchair and smiled at the ceiling.

"You know, its only going to get better from here. That was just the sample. And demand is so high we have no choice but to jack up the prices. I'm going to have a swimming pool of gold coins like Scrooge McDuck. You know that huge mansion up by the meadow?"

"The Carter House?" I said.

"Yeah. I'm going to kick those freaks out and lavish in it. No stuck up old bats in Danwell to bother me, no more living in a basement. I've got it made, my little morsel," he said. My heart sank. He seemed to have heard it plummet. In the bad light I felt my expression go blank. Suddenly reality hit me like a brick wall. "Well, you're coming too, of course."

"Am I?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Well, yeah. Like I said, I have to protect my investment. If you still want a college degree or whatever you can just get one online or go to the community college in town," he said. I raised my brows. He wanted me to do _what_?

"And what if I want to go out of state?" I questioned. The tension grew. Ben and I stared at one another for a moment. He looked at the wall and then back at me.

"State schools have online classes," he said.

"And if I get a job that's out of town?"

"Well... You can work from home. Or you know what? Forget it! We'll be making enough money for me to support you. You can move in with me. You can have a nice luxurious life in a mansion. We'll have an eternity of goofing off, swimming in a pool of gold coins, and entertaining humans with eccentric parties. Doesn't that sound fun?" Ben said still grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he even listening to himself?

"Maybe for a little while. And what do you mean _you'll_ support _me_? MY blood is the one that just made a freakin' small fortune. Also, your little fantasy world has a few flaws in it," I said. The grin started to slowly fade. His eyes squinted angrily in my direction.

"Oh does it?" he sneered.

"Yeah! First of all, I'm not going to stay in Danwell the rest of my life just because you want me to. Second, you might be able to hang around for an eternity, but I'm mortal! I have a time limit! Thirdly, what about my family? What about taxes and the government? Are you going to launder the money? What if I want to get married and my fiancee isn't too keen on the idea of living with a vampire? What if I want to have kids?" I snapped. A darkness flickered across Ben's face. He snorted through his nose and looked at the ground shaking his head slowly.

"Geez! Ben, didn't you think this through? This... blood selling thing? Was it just a whim? Did you do any planning at all?" I accused.

"You're such a buzz kill," Ben said lamely, unable to think of any other response. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could he stalk me and live in my house without thinking about these sort of consequences? And now he was calling _me_ names?

"And you're an idiot! How about a reality check?" I said. Ben slapped his hands on either armchair with a loud thump. He picked himself up to his feet.

"You know what? Forget it. I'm not buying you squat," he said piercing his dangerous orange eyes at me.

"I don't want anything from you. And don't even think about taking any blood from me tonight. I don't want you anywhere near me," I said. He grinned mischievously.

"No problem. I already took some from you when you were asleep." He took a vial from his pocket and shook its sloshing contents. I started to question him. Then I felt something I hadn't noticed before. I sat up and rolled up my sleeve. There was a plain band aid on my skin. My teeth ground in irritation.

"Get out of my room, asshole," I whispered harshly through clenched teeth.

"Gladly," he said grabbing his guitar by the neck. With a light breeze and a blur he disappeared from my room, door opening and slamming shut.


	8. The Battle of Evermore

I do not own Blood and Chocolate, nor do I own Twilight. I DO own my characters however. Back from San Francisco. It was great. It sucks to be home, but I'm happy to be writing again.

* * *

**"The Battle of Evermore" by Led Zepplin**

_"The Prince of Peace embraced the gloom, And walked the night alone. _

Oh, dance in the dark of night, Sing to the morning light.  
The dark Lord rides in force tonight, And time will tell us all.

Oh, throw down your plow and hoe, Rest not to lock your homes.

Side by side we wait the might of the darkest of them all." 

**Jonas:**

Layla stepped inside her house looking one way and then the other. Of course everyone was asleep. I couldn't hear anyone moving around inside. She was a bit paranoid though. A human couldn't really have any concept of werewolf senses so I let her be cautious. She came back outside assuring me the coast was clear.

I shrugged my duffle bag onto my shoulder and double checked my pockets to make sure it was there. I'd become extremely overprotective over my recent purchase, paranoid it was going to fall out and some human would hawk it at the nearest pawn shop. My phone vibrated again in my pocket, I ignored it knowing who it was and what they wanted.

As soon as I stepped into the house the smell hit me. Luckily I was prepared for it. My stomach jolted once, but I swallowed to soothe it. Somewhere in town my ears picked up an explosion. I snapped my head in that direction.

"What's wrong?" Layla asked.

I blinked. It wasn't enough to make me want to leave Layla.

"I don't know. Don't worry about it," I said stepping into her house. She shut the door behind me and led the way up the stairs. I'd changed into my pajamas at home to save room in my duffle bag for tomorrow's clothes.

I followed her up to her room. The dark maroon patterns were covered with books, school papers, and dirty clothes as usual. And as usual, she'd forgotten how messy her room was and hurriedly started to pick up her things.

"Sorry about the mess," she whispered.

"What did you think of the pack?" I blurted. Layla looked over her shoulder and then shrugged.

"I'm not sure. We were pretty rushed given the circumstances. They were... nice," Layla said distractedly. She then smiled over her shoulder. "Your dad was very nice." She'd given the bare minimum of an answer, which worried me. But I smiled weakly and fumbled with the object in my pocket. Layla looked at the floor, she'd cleared a space for me to sleep on the floor.

"I'm going to get some blankets," she said. She paused to get some pajamas from her drawer and then hopped over a mountain of dirty laundry toward her bedroom door. I sighed resisting the urge to follow her. I have super senses, and inhuman speed. I can let her get three feet away from me.

My phone rang again. I rolled my eyes and groaned knowing I was never going to get any peace.

"What?" I answered the phone.

"You haven't done it yet?" my father's voice said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the velvet ring box. I flipped open the box and let the sapphire glisten in the light.

"No," I said.

"I would think you would be eager to do this. You love her don't you?" my father asked.

"Of course. I still don't know why you want me to propose to her so bad," I whispered looking over my shoulder to make sure Layla didn't somehow burst through the door without my knowing.

He was quiet. My suspicion piqued.

"Why are you so bent on this? You wanted nothing to do with Layla up until a few months ago," I questioned.

"Get her family's permission and do it," he ordered.

"Why?" I snapped. The only reason I could get away with snapping with my own Alpha was because he was related. When it came to Layla, he and I snapped at one another a lot.

"Because I said so!" he said in his Alpha tone. That tone never had the same effect on me.

"Dad," I said. He sighed.

"Well... I suppose you know this already after running into the council. They know that she knows of our existence. The only way they're letting her survive with that knowledge is with the assurance she will be mated to you and join our pack," he said. My eyes went wide.

"What did you tell them?!" I almost yelled.

"I told them you were already mated," he repeated. "That was the only way they would let her live."

"And what if I don't? What if I just... pretended to be mated to her? Dad, neither of us are out of high school. How am I going to get her parent's permission to marry her? What if Layla doesn't want to get married now?" I asked speaking too fast for my own brain to process.

"I saw the way she looks at you. She's just as pathetically in love as you are," he said.

"I know she loves me," I said. That fact still never ceased to amaze me after what we'd been through. "But I don't know if she wants to get married."

"Tell her the truth."

"I'm not going to tell her she has to get married to me or die. It's creepy enough that I'm freakishly, uncontrollably protective of her. Besides, you know the law. If her family doesn't approve then there is no marriage," I said.

"Well, technically you only need one member of the family to approve," he said. I thought on that. I couldn't tell either parent that I wanted to marry their eighteen year old daughter. No doubt if Layla's older sister were still alive she would approve. Unfortunately, that was impossible. That only left one person.

I was screwed.

"I hate laws," I grumbled.

"Do it, Jonas. Do it quickly before the council figures out that this is a lie and they decide to take care of her," he said. I felt my eyes narrow as they usually did when I felt like Layla was being threatened. I hung up without saying goodbye.

I heard soft footsteps coming down the hallway. I quickly stuffed the ring back into my pocket. Layla came in fresh pajamas with an armful of blankets. She let them drop on the floor. I took them and started to make my own bed. I shook my head thinking about the situation we were in now. Layla seemed to sense my uneasiness. She sat down with me on my makeshift bed.

"Jonas. You're worried about nothing," she said smiling.

"_Poor naive human_," my primal side said privately. I smiled back at her.

"I am not worried about nothing," he said.

"But you said a human assassin was nothing to worry about," Layla pointed out.

"Yes. Listen, Layla..." I started. I wanted to tell her everything. How lucky she is that she's still alive. How lucky I was that she was still alive and hadn't gone into a ballistic killing rage. I couldn't find the words. Instead, I pulled her into a kiss and hoped it would distract her.

It worked. She pulled away smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she said grinning. She gave me another kiss on the cheek and stood up. "Good night."

"Night," I responded as she climbed into bed. I turned over in my little bundle of blankets on the floor and tried to sleep, but with the horrific smell, Layla in danger, and a ring pressing against my uncomfortably in my pocket, it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

**Ben:**

That human, Paulette.

That stupid, selfish, human. Hogging all the narration, the blood, the fun, and she _never_ listens! If I'd told her not to jump off a cliff, I bet she'd do it just to spite me.

When I left, I was pissed. No, I was more than pissed. I needed to feed before I tore out that stupid girl's throat. I took off into the night, stuffing the vial of Paulette's blood into my trench coat's pocket. I ran to the meadow knowing I could find plenty a meal there. But the second I got there, the deep instinctual warning worsened.

This is no place for a vampire, it warned me. In the distance I saw my future home when I was rich. The Carter House. What was it about this place that made me want to run in the other direction as fast as my vampiric speed could take me?

It was hard enough trying to ignore the ominous feeling. I turned and went into town. In an instant I'd run to the nearest club called _Evermore_. It was a girly club with pink lights and pop music. A drunk girl stumbled out of it, giggling madly. She wore a sparkly halter top, black mini skirt, and platform heels. It was disgustingly reminiscent of disco.

I shivered and suppressed a gag at the thought. Like my buddies back in the day always said, disco girls are good for one night, but you want to marry a rocker chick. But beggars can't be choosers, and the hungry can't be picky.

"Excuse me, miss," I said getting her attention. She staggered against the wall to stand straight.

"Whoa..." she groaned at the sight of me. "You're hot," she slurred. I politely gave a pleased, tight-lipped smile to keep my fangs hidden. Scared prey isn't nearly as fun. I made my way towards her, she hardly thought to keep back.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Marissa," she replied.

"That's very pretty," I said sparkling undeniably wonderful eyes at her. Sometimes I felt bad. This seducing thing was way too easy. As conceded as it sounds, I, like every other vampire, am incredibly good looking. It was a hard thing to resist, most of the time. When I'm not hungry, I still have girls fawning over me like the girls in The Beatles' "Hard Day's Night" video.

Marissa, who I was only paying half attention to, moved toward me. That was the way I liked to do it, have them come to me. The less I participate the more innocent that made me.

"Your eyes are orange," she said in awe. I nodded.

"Yes, they are," I patronized as she inched closer. She hesitated. Hesitated? Why would she hesitate? Then my sensitive ears picked up a sound.

"Drunk women are hardly good sport," came another voice. A man appeared right beside me scaring the living daylights out of me and Marissa both. I jumped away immediately on the defensive. I tried to warn Marissa to get away, but she was already running into the club. Normally this would be a bad thing, you never run from a vampire because most are itching for a good chase.

But he didn't even pay her a final glance. His eyes locked on me.

"I spoke to Tavarus. You must be Ben," he said to me. I felt my eyes go wide.

"And what exactly did Tav say about this Ben that you speak of?" I demanded.

"Young fool," the vampire said. He was beginning to growl. "You have it."

"I don't have anything," I said backing away.

"No. You have everything," he corrected and advanced another step.

"Exactly who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I am a dissatisfied customer," he said. He was an older vampire, obviously stronger and more experienced than me. This dark haired vampire probably had decades on my years of undead life. I ran down the street. Before I could react he was directly in front of me. I smashed into his sturdy form, hearing bits of my own bone break.

He stood there unphased.

"Who are you?" I asked him. The vampire smiled at me like I was prey. That patronizing gleam in his eye like I had when I was stalking a human. This vampire's dark hair was mussed, strands sticking out of its once perfected hair style. He wore a nice suit, however his dress shirt was missing the top buttons, and his tie had somehow disappeared. The jacket had lost its buttons too, and two dark bruises had formed under his chocolate cherry colored eyes.

"I am Adam," he said. He extended a pale hand palm up. "Now give it to me." His eyes fell to my pocket. I reached in and clutched Paulette's blood.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"This is worth a couple million dollars. You got the money, you can have it," I said with my returning confidence. He frowned. I stood up and turned my head, cracking my neck to heal the few fragments of bone that shattered upon our impact. It's good to be indestructible because even when you are destroyed, you're self healing. In most cases anyway.

"Very well then," Adam said biting his lip in agitation until they bled. I grimaced at the thick red liquid falling over his chin. Boy, this guy _was_ cracked out. He started to take out a check book. I snorted and laughed.

"Uh, I hate to kill your buzz, but I only take cash. You're going to have to wait until there's a bank open that will give you that much money at once," I said. His growl deepened. He leapt at me, grabbing my arm and flinging me into the nearest building. Brick shattered in a cloud of red dust. I hit the icy sidewalk, just in time to hear the warning of boots crunching on the ground. I looked up, seeing Adam come at me again. I moved out of the way too quickly. I slipped on the ground and barely caught myself on the nearest light pole.

Adam missed and ran into the building, just below the Ben-shaped hole I'd been flung into. He shook out his hair and glared at me.

"Listen, pal. If you can't afford the expensive habits, that's not my problem," I said shrugging apologetically.

"I can afford them just fine," Adam retorted picking himself off the ground. "Give me the source."

"What source?" I asked dumbly.

"The source of the blood, you fool! GIVE IT TO ME!" He roared, vibrating the ground I stood on. I didn't flinch.

"You can wait in line for your blood like everyone else."

"GIVE IT TO ME!" he charged again. I dodged just barely. I spun around into the street where he caught me by the foot and flung me into the nearest car. The car alarm went off. An explosion of pitched noise pierced through my ears. He went down much harder than me, rolling in agony. His senses were stronger than mine.

I started to make my escape when Adam leapt up to his feet and came down on top of the car with two fists, killing the alarm and absolutely totalling the car at the same time. I tried to make my escape. Once again he blocked my path. I came to a dead stop. I looked down at myself. My scrapes were healing, torn skin was growing and reattaching itself to my limbs. My clothes were torn to shreds. I pulled out a jagged piece of glass that was stuck in my arm.

"Stop making so much damn noise! Some human with a camera phone's going to come waltzing by," I said trying to exploit the secrecy (most) vampires were extremely protective of. He smirked and shook his head.

"I traveled here, against my own instincts, into the forbidden zone. I, a powerful vampire, had to work up the courage to step across the invisible barrier. I am _not _leaving empty handed," he said almost laughing to match his maniac smile.

I clenched the vial of Paulette's blood in my fist. I had not wanted to do this. Adam attacked again. This time he pinned my, knocking me on my stomach and sitting on my back. His cold hands were on either side of my head and pulled meaning to separate my head from my body.

He was going to kill me.

I closed my fist harder around the vial. The glass cracked. Though I couldn't smell it, I knew the smell had hit the air. Adam froze in realization. I slipped out from under him with impossible speed, even by vampire standards.

"Fetch!" I shouted and threw the vial as hard as I could. The small glass cylinder was nothing more than a twinkle in the sky sailing over the mountains. Vampires have wonderful throwing arms. I'm not sure how far it went, but it definitely left the city. In a flash, Adam had disappeared after it. I caught my breath with a sigh. Though I had little need for air it was a comforting habit. That was four million dollars down the drain. My phone rang.

This surprised me. I couldn't believe my cell phone had survived that battle. _I_ barely survived that battle. I reminded myself to stick with this particular phone brand as I answered it.

"Hello?"

"I believe its safe to say that the blood is addictive," Tav's voice said immediately. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, ya think?" I snorted. I started to walk home, too shaken up to run.

"I take it you've run into her," Tav said. I paused.

"Her? Her as in a female?" I asked.

"You have encountered another?" Tav asked.

"Yeah. Some guy named Adam," I said.

"Well the addict that nearly decapitated me was a woman. Black hair, blue eyes?"

"Oh great. There's more of them," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "And what are you doing telling them where the girl is? They're going to be swarming the place in a matter of days. The bad vibe this place gives isn't going to keep anyone away for too long."

"I will tell you something, Benjamin. I was tortured. You have your head in a vice and we will see how talkative _you_ become," Tav said. I was surprised. Tav normally didn't do sarcasm. "I am afraid it will not be long until Paulette is eaten." I stopped where I stood. That's right. If vampires were crossing into Danwell, it wouldn't be long until they sniffed her out.

"Benjamin?"

"Tav, they can't kill her," I blurted. There was a pause.

"It might be best to get rid of her," Tav said.

"I will not be responsible for any more deaths!" I barked into the phone.

"I know this is a personal matter, but there is no hope for our little business anymore. We should take our profits and move on," he said.

"No. I mean, think about it. We can still make a twitchin' profit," I said pacing and hoping that greed would persuade Tav.

"I wish you wouldn't use your disco jargon-"

"It is NOT disco."

"And it is not me who needs convincing. My head is clear. Yours is not," Tav finished. I couldn't think of anything to say (which was a rare occurrence). He was right. I was dead wrong. We'd tried the drug scene and failed. Paulette's blood was much too effective to make a recreational drug. Her blood was downright poisonous.

"She-" I couldn't think. I wasn't even sure what I was saying. "She doesn't deserve that kind of death."

"Then give her a more proper one. I must leave Benjamin, before more of them find me. I will meet you in California," he said. The call ended. I held my cell phone in my hand. I watched Tav's call blink and then returned to the screen. I clapped the phone shut.

I ran my hand through my hair.

"What have I done?" I murmured to no one.

* * *

When I wrote about Layla and Jonas kissing it took everything in me to not write, "Is that an engagement ring in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" :-D 


	9. Dead Man's Dream

I do not own Blood and Chocolate, nor do I own Twilight. I DO own my characters however.

Yay! I'm adding more chapters. This is getting pretty intense.

* * *

**"Dead Man's Dream" by Procol Harum**

_"And everywhere light, yet darkness engulfed me_

_I managed to scream and woke from my slumber_

_I thought of my dream and lay back and wondered_

_Where had I been? What could it mean?_

_It was dark in the deathroom as I slithered under"_

**Paulette:**

Sleep was hard to achieve. I'd become so depressed. I was so let down, by Ben, by Layla, even by Jonas. Ben had grounded me to this city for the rest of my life. Layla had long ago abandoned me for her boyfriend leaving me to feel like I'd lost two sisters instead of one, and Jonas had taken her away with no intent of giving her back. I was utterly alone. In my silence and darkness I choked on a few stubborn sobs, but I grew tired. My mind started to wander back and forth from little things, to huge things

Suddenly a huge golden light flashed, blinding me. And in an instant I was standing upright in a gold dress. It was an older gown with lace underneath to puff out the bottom. I felt my feet in elegant shoes. Yet when I looked down I couldn't help but notice a few designs in glitter. There were roses, exquisite willowy trees and... was that an electric guitar?

I was dreaming, I realized. It was always a weird dream, when you realize that you are dreaming. I began to think about the possibilities. What would you do if this were your dream. But the chill I got was too vivid for a dream sequence.

I heard a few rythmic, echoing footsteps coming up from behind me. I stopped observing the delicate designs in my dress and stood up straight.

"So many problems. Your family can't seem to stay away from the supernatural. Or rather, the supernatural can't help staying away from your family," said a voice. I perked and saw a tall elegant man in an older suit. His eyes were a strange, unique shade of brown somehow mixed in with red fleck in the iris. His coat was red, designed as elegantly as mine. He approached me and touched my hand.

In a flash the dark room sparked gold and bright, Gothic designed panes of glass and tall walls stretched around us. A chandelier appeared on the ceiling, alighting the mural painted across the ceiling. It fell somewhere between the angelic beauty of a church and the powerful stance of a castle. Yes, this definitely was a dream.

"What do you think?" I stumbled over a response as I awed over the beauty of the ballroom. He chuckled. "My God, she can't be speechless now, can she?"

"No, I'm not. It's just that 'cool' doesn't seem like an accurate description," I said. Let it never be said that Paulette Reigh was at a loss for words. The man smiled and his fangs gave him away for what he was. I backed up, but he easily caught my hand. Music began to playing and he glided with me across the floor, moving this way and that. I was never a great dancer, but as long as I kept my eyes locked on his I seemed to be able to keep up with him.

I tried to tug away and he didn't miss a beat dancing in that direction spinning and dipping at an end.

"Let go," I demanded.

"Benjamin is quite a pest," he said.

"Well, aren't you observant?" I said sarcastically. "Now let go." It wasn't Ben's music like I'd been listening to lately. This was the regular stereotypical vampire music. Mozart violins with Debussy piano. It was hauntingly beautiful and gothic. Then I remembered that Ben would probably scoff at it

"And that Jonas has been nothing but trouble ever since the day of the... I think the term you and your sisters came up with was, 'the naughty secretary'," he added thoughtfully. My eyes went wide, I dumbly followed the beats.

"How do you know about the naughty secretary?" I asked.

"I know lots of things," he said. "It's amazing what people leave around the house." He held up a small pink book from his oversized pockets. I gasped. It was my diary. I would have frozen if he hadn't taken me through another flurry of spins across the all but empty dance floor. I was beginning to notice others standing on the sidelines. All of them with uniquely florescent colored eyes.

I gave him an uneasy look. He grinned again.

"And I quote, 'I have no more family. I never had any parents. My friends have abandoned me and now Layla. What does a stranger have over her own sister?'," he said. I stared at his eyes in amazement. "This one is from about six months ago. 'When they asked where she'd been for the last couple days, Layla told the police a lame story about how one second they were at home and the next they woke up in someone's basement in Illinois to find that they'd been asleep for five days. I let it slide, thinking she would tell me the truth. But she's lying to me too. After what I'd been through she didn't get that I was a part of this too. Just like the Gideons and Phoebe.'"

"How did you get my diary?" I asked.

"I have my connections," he said, lips curling with a smile. "My name is Dr. Adam Cudder. But I hate formalities. You may just call me, Adam." I looked at the fancy ballroom. Funny, it seemed pretty formal for a man who didn't like formalities. More vampires began to form at the sidelines watching our dance. None of them were dressed as formally as Adam and I were. They wore modern day attire. All of their brilliant eyes were glued on us as they watched in silence.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Your trust," he said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm done trusting people."

"By lunch tomorrow, you will find that Jonas is planning to propose to your sister," he said. Again my heart stopped. Impossible.

"What? But... They're too young. His family is a bunch of freaks. He lives in some weird commune. He's not even psychologically stable!" I said, horrified to feel tears brim my eyelids. No, it couldn't be true, I decided. He gave a tight lipped sad smile.

"I'm very sorry, my little morsel," he said. This time I did for the waltzing to a stop recognizing the pet name. He stopped with me, tipping my chin up so I could meet his eyes. "There is nothing that I personally can do. Believe me, I would like nothing more than to right these injustices. Benjamin's foolhardy exploitation of your blood, Jonas's lunatic obsession and control of your sister. But I can make things happen. Would you like me to save your sister?"

I glared at him, finally freeing myself of his grip.

"No," I said narrowing my eyes which caused angry tears to fall. He gave a nearly sincere look of sympathy. "You're a blood thirsty vampire. I know you just don't do things for the good of mankind. What is it you really want?" His smile was genuine.

"You want to bargain for your sister's safety?" he laughed.

"I want to know your intentions. I'm not an idiot," I growled ferociously. He was intimidating and tall. His smile, though sincere, was still menacing.

"You're very smart," he said admiringly. I flicked my head at him angrily.

"Cut the crap." His smile overturned to a twitchy frown.

"Very well. I want your blood," he said forgetting his faux, light hearted mood. He nodded to the crowd that had been forming around us. I looked at the men and women vampires that were one by one stepping forward. "So do they. But you're not enough to feed them all. So get Ben's phone and see if you can find Dr. Bloom's phone number. Then text it to me. My name has been entered into your contacts. He was the one who made your blood what it is. I'd like to repeat the process in other humans so that we may all have some. That way, you will not be the only victim to our taste."

I felt my brows go up in concern.

And since I've never been one to keep my words separate from my thoughts I added, "Riiight... Um, no."

"Not even to get Jonas out of the picture? To be rid of Benjamin forever? To have your sister back?" he asked.

"I'm not convinced and besides, I wouldn't make other people go through what I've been through the past couple of days," I said. I looked around for an exit, somehow expecting to see giant double doors with a green lit exit sign over it. "Now how do I get out of this dream? I'm done talking to you."

"Think on it, my little morsel," he said.

* * *

A chill hit the air forcing me awake. It was morning and there were a few footsteps thumping toward my window. It was fast, but not fast enough to be vampire. Was some only just standing over me? I looked around me. 

Bad dream, it was just a bad dream. It had to be.

"Focus," I told myself. What was I going to do today? Then I remembered I was still furious at Ben.

I hooked up my music to my stereo and dressed while mumbling to myself.

"Stupid vampire. Who the hell does he think he is?" I said to myself. I threw on the closest clothes I could find, not even looking at what I was wearing. In a rage I stomped off to the bathroom just in time to run into Layla. She staggered as we nearly bumped into each other.

"Excuse me," she said light heartedly and tried to squeeze by me. Poor Layla, she'd had no warning that I was NO mood to talk to anyone today.

"No. I was here first," I snapped. She jerked back, startled by my tone.

"All I have to do is put my hair up and brush my teeth," Layla said.

"You don't need a bathroom to do that," I said moodily. I pushed past her and handed her tooth brush and a hairbrush. Layla barely caught the items I practically threw at her.

"What's with you?" she asked slowly getting to my level of irritation.

"Nothing. Leave me alone," I growled.

"What? Are you PMSing?"

"God! Do I have to be freakin' menstruating to be in a bad mood?" Layla narrowed her eyes at me.

"Apparently not," she mumbled. I slammed the bathroom door in her face and angrily started my routine. It wasn't until I caught my reflection I saw what I was wearing. It was a black Led Zeppelin t-shirt over and white thermal and a rugged pair of jeans. How I'd chosen this outfit I had no idea, I normally wore cute sweater tops, some glittery jewelry, and butt enhancing jeans.

"Damn vampire!" I raged, automatically assuming he somehow had something to do with my outfit. I threw off the Led Zeppelin t-shirt I usually only wore as pajamas and threw it on the floor. I went through my routine making myself look presentable for my day. There was a knock on the door.

"WHAT?" I snapped quickly.

"Don't you use that tone with me," my mother immediately responded opening the door. She was the striking blonde like the three of us naturally were, but she had much the same sparkle Phoebe that made her more attractive. However, she was the most frantic woman I'd ever met, who wore a blue tooth like a fashion accessory. "I just wanted to say good bye. I'm going to China."

"China?" Layla and I voiced at once as she'd taken advantage of the open bathroom door to reach in and grab a hair tie.

"Yes. Didn't I tell you the Lei account fell through?" my mom said.

"Even if you did we wouldn't know what it meant," Layla pointed out.

"What it means is I'm going to China for a week and I'm going to count on you two to keep the house from falling apart. That means you, Layla. Also your great aunt Sophie died this morning..."

"Who?" Layla and I chorused in confusion.

"Your father's aunt. He's going to go help Nana with the arrangements in California, poor man," she said.

"Aw. Is Dad taking the death pretty hard?" Layla asked full of sympathy.

"He seems more upset about having to spend that much time with your grandmother, but I'm sure he's devastated about the death too. Anyway, we're going to the airport together. Jonas is going to give you a ride, yes?" she rattled off in her business mode.

"Yes."

"Good. I'm going to head out make a bunch of money. Remember to call your father frequently so his mother doesn't drive him insane. No boys after nine. If there's any problems, you know where the emergency numbers are. If you need anything ask Jonas for a ride. Tell him he's a dear for being a chauffeur for you two. I feel terrible for relying on him so much," my mom said.

"Then why don't you just buy us a car?" I snapped moodily. My comment went ignored.

"It's no big deal, Mom," Layla said momentarily glaring at me.

"Yeah. I'm sure Jonas is grateful for the opportunity to suck up to his girlfriend's parents while also getting the opportunity to have alone time with Layla in the backseat of his truck," I blurted. Layla's eyes went wide.

"Paulette!" she cried horrified. My mother's head snapped in Layla's direction giving her full attention.

"Layla! I understand that you're an adult now, but I hope you're at least using protection," my mom said while messaging her temples to sooth an approaching migraine. It was probably a little evil of me how much I enjoyed Layla's horrified look. I snickered.

"We're not having sex!" she said turning a bright red. I giggled a little harder. She turned around and punched me in the arm. I winced and rubbed the spot she'd hit. Then, I glared at her. Still in my own little mood, I took advantage to try and pounce her when my mom grabbed me by the back of the shirt and pulled me back.

"I do not have time for this! Paulette, stop baiting your sister!"

"She punched me!" I whined pointing in her direction.

"She started it!" Layla immediately retaliated and pointing directly back at me.

"If you girls don't knock it off, so help me-!"my mother started to go off on us when her blue tooth glowed. Instantly my mom turned and touched her ear. Her voice turned to a smooth pleasant tone. "Good morning, this is Marie Reigh," she answered speaking to some person from China.

She walked down the hallway leaving us with unfinished business. We stared one another down with matching brown eyes.

"I don't know what your problem is, but if you're going to be like this in the truck you can walk to school," Layla threatened and turned on her heel. I glared at her until she was out of sight. With that release of angry steam I felt just a tad more relaxed.

I know, I know. I'm being a brat. Don't think I don't know that. But I'm not exactly a perfect patient little maiden, nor do I pretend to be. My dream had rattled my nerves and Ben still had me worked up.What bothered me about Ben was I didn't know what his intentions were. How far was he willing to go to keep my blood? How far was he willing to go to keep me protected from other vampires? Did I have to worry about vampires the rest of my life?

Then of couse there was that dream. I groaned to myself and mumbled something that was barely coherent to even myself.

I was just a _little_ bit stressed.

I went to my room and got changed to something more girly. I donned some cheap jewelry to pretty up the look a little more. There was a knock at the door just as I was finishing up. It was still early and my mom was somehow simultaneously speaking Chinese with whoever was on the phone, and English with whoever was at the door. On my way, I walked past the to get to the kitchen only to see Jonas standing right by the open door.

I stopped to look at him. What did I think about Jonas? Was I angry that he seemed to dominate every second with Layla? Or was I happy that he'd finally given her a reason to put her books down?

"Well, come in. It's freezing out there," my mom said ushering him inside. Jonas smiled reluctantly and winced as he stepped inside. His nose wrinkled and he looked at the floor the second my mother turned her back. Then he picked up his head and noticed me.

"Good morning," he said politely. I snorted and grumbled something that even I couldn't comprehend in my sleepy daze. My mood didn't intimidate him enough to leave me alone. He followed me as I walked into the kitchen. "I came here early for a reason." I looked over my shoulder at him. He was acting so strange. I think I liked it better when he was ignoring me.

My mom left as she yelled something downstairs at my father who yelled back at her in a harsher tone, he was about as much as a morning person as I was.

"Okay," I responded to Jonas as we were obviously alone.

He kept his distance from me and gripped the counter. He looked like he was trying to keep from throwing up.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. His nose twitched before he forced a smile and nodded. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You still think I smell don't you?"

"Well, its not just you anymore. It's this whole place," Jonas responded. I cocked an eyebrow. Jonas seemed to realize what he said and changed the subject. "Don't worry about it. The thing is I really need to talk to you."

"Me?" I said in disbelief that he would want to exchange more than three words with me. He nodded. "Huh... That's weird." I probably should have kept that thought to myself.

"Yeah. I know you and I don't talk much but its about Layla's... Christmas present," he said. I shrugged.

"Just whatever you do, don't get her anything alive," I replied. "She sucks at pets. It never occurs to her to feed them for whatever reason. Then I get stuck taking care of the vermin." Jonas paid no attention to my ranting.

"Well, I wanted to get Layla something and since you two are identical, you're the perfect model," he said. I winced remembering how Phoebe had always been my perfect model.

"Clothes isn't really the way to go," I warned him moodily. "You know Layla used to go to school in pajamas every day until the school changed the dress code?" He shook his head.

"I was thinking of something more like jewelry," he said raising his brow as he was hinting at something. I didn't catch on.

"Jewelry's even worse than clothes. You're spending a ton of money on something she won't appreciate for longer than five minutes. Actually, never mind. Go ahead. She always gives me her discarded jewelry," I said smiling a little bit to myself. Jonas smiled a little bit. Without warning he took my left hand.

"I'm hoping she'll feel differently about this piece of jewelry," he said. With that he took a red small velvet box out of his jacket's pocket. He popped it open with his thumb. My eyes went wide. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. There was a pain in my chest.

Oh my god! Was I having a heart attack?

I froze in place, my hand still hanging in the air. Jonas slipped the engagement ring onto my finger. The platinum ring with the sapphire stone glistened at me in the light. Jonas had a huge grin on his face.

"She likes blue. So, I thought sapphire was good. How does it fit?" he asked picking up glistening eyes full of hope, almost pleading.

He was going to propose to Layla. Layla, my older sister by two minutes.

My _only_ remaining sister getting married to a freak? To live in some mansion commune with a bunch of other families? To give me freakish nieces and nephews? But she's just a kid! Like me. I'm a kid! Oh my god! I wasn't going to have anymore sisters! I was going to live at home alone! Jonas was going to be my brother-in-law and he thinks I smell so he'll never let her come home!

Wait. His file said he was prone to psychotic breaks. What if he's a serial killer? What if he's killed dozens of other wives? What if he breaks her heart and leaves her with the freak commune at the Carter House with psychotic children?

Oh my god!

Adam was right.

**THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!**

"Paulette?" Jonas said gently. My eyes met his, but they couldn't connect. "Um... Paulette, I wanted to ask you permission to marry Layla. It's kind of an old fashioned tradition in my family. I figured since you were closest to her, it would mean more to her if I asked you."

I felt myself start to teeter.

"Paulette, are you okay?" Then my my eyes rolled to the back of my head. His voice was fading.

I couldn't respond any other way than fall backwards and faint.

* * *

Sorry it took a long time for me to add. I hit a writer's block when it came to Jonas and Layla. Paulette's always been easy for me to write so I continued with her story inside. They'll all collide into a single story soon enough. Don't worry. 


	10. Fires

I do not own Blood and Chocolate, nor do I own Twilight. I DO own my characters however.

Could it be? Yes, I've added a chapter!

**"Fires (which burn brightly)" by Procol Harum**

_"Once proud and truthful, now humbled and bent  
Fires which burnt brightly, now energies spent _

Let down the curtain, and exit the play  
The crowds have gone home and the cast sailed away  
Our flowers and feathers as scarring as weapons  
Our poems and letters have turned to deceptions"

* * *

**Layla:**

My mom and dad meandered over to the front door each taking turns of the chores that needed to be done everyday and as usual I nodded at each one, not planning on doing any. I'm sorry, I have more important things on my mind than taking out the trash. And when my mom asked me to clean out the cat box it was clear that she still hadn't figured out Phoebe accidentally ran over the cat over a year ago.

They went squabbling out the door and I watched them leave. I was kind of glad they were leaving. I didn't want them in the middle of all this danger. I wondered if there was anyway I could send Paulette away. If there was another casualty in my family... I don't know what I'd do.

The second I shut the door, I heard Jonas:

"Layla!"

My heart thudded.

Immediately I was running as fast as my legs would allow. My mind was in a flurry of panic. The assassin! The council! A new threat! I ran into the kitchen and saw Paulette lying in Jonas's arms on the floor, he had one hand in his pocket shoving something inside, his other arm was holding my limp sister.

"She fainted," Jonas explained. It was strange that I felt a wave of relief. At least it wasn't a killer werewolf's mate. I knelt down beside them.

"What happened?" I asked him reaching for my sister's face. She was dazed, but her eyelids were fluttering. "Do you think she's sick?"

"I don't know," Jonas said.

"Maybe we should stay home with her," I suggested. Jonas scowled at the idea.

"Whoa..." Paulette muttered.

"Paulie, you drama queen, what happened?" I said trying to make my voice sound light.

"I-I don't know," Paulette grumbled. She touched her head and clenched her eyes tight. "Oh... I don't know. What am I going to do?"

"Have you been under a lot of stress? Senioritis?" I asked her unsure of what she meant. Paulette snorted and laughed.

"Yeah, you can say that," she grumbled moving away from Jonas. He helped her up, or tried to. Paulette seemed to refuse his help and moved away from him as quickly as possible. "Anything that can happen, has happened. Are mom and dad gone?"

"Yes," I answered as she wobbly made her way to her feet. I tried to offer my help and she jerked away from me.

"Good," Paulette said with a sigh. She stared off at the stairs toward her room. "I'm not going to school today."

"Maybe you should," Jonas said. I looked at him. He inched closer to me and whispered in my ear. "As long as you're in danger, she is too. We should keep her close by." I felt my stomach flip flop. My sister was in trouble again, because of what I was going through. And last time I'd lost a sister in the midst of it all. He touched my hand.

"She'll be fine," he added privately. When I looked up I saw Paulette watching us whisper. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her brows were knit in concern.

"He was right," she whispered.

"What?" Layla said.

"You two," Paulette said suspiciously. "You're so secretive." I felt an unfamiliar feeling in my chest, that seemed to echo in Jonas. We exchanged glances. We were still on the floor where Paulette had been lying. She was standing in front of us with an accusing glare. I fought the urge to gulp.

"Who was right?" Jonas asked just as suspicious. Paulette blinked her matching brown eyes and then brushed a blonde strand over her shoulder. She was staring at Jonas, debating.

"Who exactly are you?" she asked him. Jonas cocked an eyebrow. Then he gave a short, nervous laugh and pointed to himself.

"My name is Jonas," he said still smiling.

"No, I mean, what are you?" Surprise flickered between us. "What is with your family? Are you a cult? Why do you have so many people living in that house on by the meadow? And I think the most important question," Now her look switched from me to Jonas. Her expression was unfamiliar. "Why does your police file say you're prone to psychotic breaks?"

Jonas flinched. I stood up in front of Jonas.

"What the hell, Paulette?" I snapped standing face to face with her and pushing her backwards. "You have no right..."

She turned angry in an instant.

"I have every right to know what interest a psychopath has with my only remaining sister!" Paulette shouted pushing me lightly on the shoulders. Jonas was on his feet in an instant. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Layla," he said. I shrugged his hand off.

"How rude can you get? What makes you think he's psychotic?" I felt my cheeks flustering pink. How did she know all of this? Stupid question. If anyone had a secret Paulette was always the first to find out. But this was the secret that no one was allowed to know. One _I_ barely had a right to know.

"I saw his police file last year in the Chicago incident. Jonas's dad told the police he was prone to psychotic breaks!" she retorted.

"How did you get Jonas's file?" I asked.

"I stole it when I was in the hospital and the detective came to talk to me," Paulette said.

"You can't stick keep your nose out of anyone's business for five seconds, can you?"

"Five seconds! It's been six months! And now all of the sudden you couldn't give a damn about anyone but that freak! What about you, Layla, what kind of secrets are _you_ keeping?" her voice was accusing. I wondered if she was blaming me for what happened in Chicago. Her car accident, what happened to Phoebe. I unexpectedly choked on a guilty sob that must have sounded like a whimper.

"That's enough!" Jonas suddenly shouted at a volume that made both of us flinch like the words had just been delivered from a parent. I looked at him. His brown puppy dog eyes were narrowed intensely. "Leave Layla alone. You have no right to be snooping into our business."

"Yes, I do! I'm family! Do you think I buy your bull shit story about what happened in Chicago? Layla used to tell me everything and now I know nothing about her. I've talked to strangers who seem to know more about you two than I do!"

"What strangers?" Jonas growled dangerously glaring at my sister. She paused, dropping her gaze to form a lie.

"That's none of your business," she muttered as Jonas's intimidating presence seemed to be starting an effect on her.

"**What strangers!**" he demanded stepping toward her. I grabbed his hand pulling him away from her.

"Jonas, easy," I warned. He threw me a look.

"She's withholding important information. I want to know who she's been talking to and what kind of access she's giving them to us! Layla, she's involved!" he yelled at me. I narrowed my gaze.

"No, she's not!" I argued. But was she? Could she be tricked into helping the assassin get to me and Jonas? I refused to believe that. Suddenly there was a gust of wind that caught both me and Jonas off guard. Jonas groaned and his hands clapped over his mouth and nose. Just as quickly as it'd come it was gone leaving the front door open behind it and taking Paulette with it.

I stared open mouthed at where she had just seconds ago been standing.

What the hell just happened?

"Paulette?" I finally breathed. Jonas burst into a run straight to the bathroom and started to throw up. These strange acts happened all at once. I joined Jonas as fast I could. His brown tousles were hunched forward with the rest of him into the toilet bowl as he hurled. "What just happened?"

"I don't know," Jonas coughed. He picked up his head and wiped his arm on his mouth. I started to shake.

"Where's my sister!" I demanded.

"I don't know," he repeated. "That smell..."

"Stop going on about the smell! We have to find her!" I shouted urgently.

"No! That thing that just went by. It was the smell! The smell that's been on your sister!" he said. I blinked.

"What?"

"Something's been hanging around your sister and its not human," he said picking himself up.

"Werewolf?"

"I've never smelled any werewolf like that, but I don't know what else it could be. It was moving so fast," he said staring at a spot on the ground. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. I stared up at him, I could feel worried tears coming up.

I couldn't believe this was happening again. He gave me a sympathetic look as he waited for a reaction from me.

"It has my little sister," I managed to choke as I held back a sob. Jonas reached out and touched my hair. I collapsed into him and hugged him.

"It's okay, Lay," he said rubbing my back. He kissed the top of my head and the shock and the speed of all the events started to rattle me. I shook my head and pulled away from him.

"Come on. We're going to go find her," I said in new determination. It wasn't a suggestion. I took his hand and started to lead him toward the truck.

* * *

**Ben:**

My legs stopped running and my feet skid onto the black top underneath the shade of a building. I set down Paulette, who was still dizzy. Vampire speed was difficult to get used to. There was times when it still surprised me. I guess, if you're not used to it, it does feel like teleporting. The blonde wriggled out of my arms and slowly looked around.

I'd taken her to the most private place I knew of. It was an empty parking lot no one seemed to know about dead center between four buildings with an alleyway going in each direction.

"Oh my god," Paulette said looking around. She was breathing hard. She moved a strand of blonde hair from her mouth where it stuck to her lip gloss. Then she scowled at me. Her eyes narrowed. She backed away slowly. "No. No! I am still mad at you!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Why was that gigantic person yelling at you? He looked like he was going to tear your head off. Your sister too," I said following her. She turned and started to walk away. In my own frustration I easily grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Stop it!" she screamed. My sensitive vampire hearing winced at the high pitched volume.

"Morsel," I warned.

"Don't call me that," she snapped. I pulled her anyway and in an instant pinned her against a building thirty feet away from where she was just standing. My temper was fuming.

"Listen, my little morsel," I said villainously hissing and using her pet name just to agitate her. "I'm tired, I'm hungry, I just barely got out of one of the worst fights of my life alive, I just lost us four million dollars, and I come back and I see you in danger. I think I deserve an explanation." Paulette looked temporarily frightened. I locked my eyes onto hers hoping to use my vampiric beauty to force her into submitting to telling me what was going on.

But trying to entice Paulette into submission was like trying to pet a dog with rabies.

"Don't make me stake you, jackass! Get the hell off of me!" she snapped futily. Like she could hurt me. Of course I didn't let her go. Part of me wanted to bite her, just to teach her a lesson, but if her blood was as toxic as I'd witnessed I didn't want to be one of the maniacs trying to drain her for all the blood she had. Then again maybe I was just hungry.

"I'm having a hard enough time keeping you alive as it is," I said. "Now you've turned your family against you?"

"I didn't do anything," Paulette said frustrated.

"I refuse to believe that. You're always doing something to piss someone off," I retorted. Paulette looked away from my eyes. It made me wonder if my vampiric charm was getting to her. She struggled one final time and then huffed.

"Jonas wants to marry Layla," Paulette said her voice quivering. She was still looking up at the large cement buildings. "He was right."

"Who was right?" I asked her. She shook her head and then sobbed. My temper dropped about forty degrees as stubborn tears started to fall. She tried to wipe them away, but she couldn't move with me pinning her against the wall.

"Paulette," I said as gently as I could. I thought about my encounter last night. Tav said that I should abandon her. Leave her to be torn to shreds by who knows how many vampires. She was more fragile than she even knew. "There's a problem."

She continued to sob unable to speak.

"Paulette, it turns out your blood is addictive," I tried to explain. The way she was crying I couldn't be sure she was listening or not. Then she nodded trying to hide her face under a curtain of blonde hair. "The vampires are coming here for you."

"Good," she choked.

"No, that's not good," I said feeling my voice take an incredulous tone.

"I'm sick of this," she said pitifully. I suddenly realized what she was talking about.

"Stop it," I ordered, feeling my temper return.

"Leave me alone," she said picking up her eyes and gritting her teeth.

"No."

"Screw you," she snapped. There was a flame in the black center of her eyes. "You did this to me."

"I did not. The doctors in Chicago did this..."

"_You_ put me in danger," she said. I unnecessarily swallowed. My guilt was rising again. I replaced it with anger and frustration.

"You are staying with me, my little morsel. I'm going to die protecting you and you're going to be grateful as I do it!" I said releasing her from the wall, but taking her wrist and dragging her along with me, too angry to wonder if I was hurting her as my grip tightened. I'd never met someone who's temper could match mine when I was irritable and hungry, and Paulette seemed to be better at it than me.

"I noticed your parents are gone," I said still seething. "That's good. I'm going to be hanging around a lot more and your sister and her psychopath boyfriend are just going to have to deal with it."

"Fine," Paulette said letting up on her anger just a tad. I looked over my shoulder at her. She was still seething. I feel her blood rushing through her veins as I pulled her by the wrist. I'd parked my motorcycle in this parking lot. It's how I knew this place would be private. I led her to my motorcycle and mounted it. She hesitantly looked at it and then back at me. Her eyes were full of defiance. "Come on. It's six thirty. Get on, or I'll drag you home myself and come back for my bike later."

She glared, her eyes full of something I couldn't describe. I guess it could be hate. I wouldn't really blame her.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I just wrote this in an hour. It was very fun to write. Thanks to all the recent reviews which have reinspired me! 


	11. When the Levee Breaks

I do not own Blood and Chocolate, nor do I own Twilight. I DO own my characters however.

* * *

_**"When the Levee Breaks" by Led Zepplin **_

_"If it keeps on rainin, levees goin to break,  
If it keeps on rainin, levees goin to break,  
When the levee breaks Ill have no place to stay..._

_If you dont know about Chicago."_

**Layla:**

We searched everywhere. Before Jonas said he could smell Paulette's rank smell way too often, now he says its died down. The smell was hardly as horrific and now it was as distinct as any ordinary person, making it harder for her to track. Figures, doesn't it? We were stiff and quiet in the truck. It was still freezing outside, and the Christmas decorations were wrapped around poles. Stray snowflakes started to gently float from the sky, but we needed the windows down so Jonas could smell.

He knew what I knew. It was still stuck in my throat. I knew Jonas wouldn't say it.

We'd been out driving for two hours and we couldn't find her. We weren't going to at this rate. I kept thinking about Paulette. What took her? What had happened? I tried to think of the possibilities, but none of them made sense. We could find her in time if Jonas was in his wolf form, however, getting him to Change and leave me would be difficult.

I sucked in a breath.

"Jonas," I said and bit my lip. "Your sense of smell is stronger when you're a wolf. Maybe you could..." He started to shake his head cutting me off. My brown eyes met his at a stoplight. I gave him my sternest look. "Jonas."

"No, Layla."

"My sister..."

"I don't care about her as much as I do you," Jonas said looking intense.

"But I want you to help look for her. Something supernatural took her. What if its the Marille's mate?"

"It wasn't human," Jonas said.

"What if he somehow has super speed? What if this is some sort of plan to..." He gave me a look of disbelief. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I know its not likely, but you said yourself it didn't smell human. The smell made you throw up! Looking around like this isn't going to help against something like that."

"I'm not leaving you," Jonas said as the vein in his neck twitched. I made a pout.

"You have to get her," I said.

"I said, no," Jonas said.

"And I said yes," I argued, as though that would help.

"Layla, I love you, but you don't have control over me," Jonas said harshly. The light turned green and we rolled forward. I frowned out the opposite window, fists clenched. A few buildings went by. I felt a comforting hand rest innocently on my thigh.

"Don't," I snapped. He jerked his hand away. He exhaled.

"I don't know what you want me to do. It goes against my nature to leave you unguarded," he said. He glanced at me frustrated. "You know that."

"This is an emergency," I retorted. "I don't care about me as much as I do her."

"Well I do," Jonas said. My temper flared. I threw my back against the seat and crossed my arms quietly. I felt like a little kid, but honestly, what good was a supernatural boyfriend if I couldn't use his inhuman powers when I was in trouble. The grey clouds hung quietly in the sky puffing together to make a storm cloud for a fresh blanket of snow.

"I can't for several reasons, Lay. First of all, I can't just run around town in my wolf form. I don't exactly look like a normal wolf when I Change," he said.

"I don't care," I snapped too angry to hear what he had to say. He scowled at the windshield and drove a little bit faster. In response I made my angry face sharper, though it wasn't as perfect as an angry werewolf. I huffed out my nostrils.

"You're not being fair," he said through grit teeth.

"I'm being perfectly reasonable," I disputed. "I want to find Paulie." The truck rolled to another stoplight. Jonas relaxed, unclenching his iron grip on the steering wheel I failed to notice until just now. I shivered quietly as the breeze from the open windows chilled me. Jonas sighed and started to shrug off his jacket.

"I'm okay," I told him as he had one arm out of his sleeve.

"No. You're cold," he said and tossed it into my lap. I ground my teeth. I hated how he never failed to be chivalrous even when he was in a flaring bad mood. "Put it on before you turn into a Layla-sicle." His tone was angry, but he could never cover up his own good nature. I resented my stubborn smile. This was serious, I reminded myself.

"Do you think Tommy or Katrina can help?" I said refusing to look at him.

"My father sent Tommy out of town on an errand. He talked Katrina into going with him," Jonas said. I swallowed hard. Jonas perked suddenly. As the light turned green he rolled down his windows with the crank and stuck out his head. I resisted any dog remarks.

My interest was piqued when he sniffed.

"What is it?" I asked sitting up in my seat. We ignored the honking cars behind us. Or rather, the honking motorcycle. We both turned. Jonas stared at them, brow furrowed in interest. Behind the driver the passenger hugging his chest seemed to say something. The driver shook his head. Jonas popped open his door handle, but before he could open it the motorcyclist drove up the driver's window and faced Jonas. In surprise, Jonas jerked backward.

"Green means go, jerk," said the motorcycle driver. Then he sped off down the street, his blonde passenger's hair flapping in the wind.

**Ben:**

I felt Paulette's grip tightening on me as I drove as fast as I could to reach the Reigh house. It was still early, the classes were just starting and the sun was peaking over the mountains. My skin was already starting to sting with the small amount of rays that were coming through.

When I reached the house I yanked Paulette off the bike with me and didn't bother as it fell to ground with a loud clunk. Paulette struggled without prevail the whole way there. She couldn't do anything about it of course, not with my strength and my current mood. We were both irritable though, and I commend her for her efforts.

"Let go! You dirty leech!..." she screamed among other curses that are not suited for a fanfic of this rating. When I reached the door she shoved me, moving herself more than me. I glared at her. She angrily returned the look.

"You're an idiot," she hissed taking advantage of the fact that I was paying attention to her.

"I am. I shouldn't have done what I did," I admitted, though it didn't come out as sincere as I'd hoped. Then unnecessarily added, "Happy now?" She breathed out through her nose, her eyes were angry narrow slits now.

"No," she growled. "And you yelled at my sister's boyfriend back there. You're not exactly earning a lot of points here."

"This isn't a game," I said shoving the door open because I didn't want to bother asking for the key. The deadbolt snapped, catching her off guard and making her flinch. I smirked at her surprise. "And as weird as the boyfriend is, he doesn't scare me." I reached for her wrist again, but she pulled away.

"My wrist is purple enough as it is."

"That's only because you keep trying to pull away when I make you follow me," I said. The sun was beginning to rise. I snatched Paulette by the back of the coat and dragged her in and shut the door. Finally, we were safe. I slumped against the wall and closed my eyes, one hand still on the collar of Paulette's coat. She slipped out of it and huffed angrily.

I peacefully breathed as her ranting continued. It was beginning to turn into a familiar sound, like traffic. I could easily push it into the background. When I felt easy enough to open my eyelids I could tune back into the ranting.

"And how am I going to be safe in here?" Paulette said. She placed her hands on her hips as she acknowledged me. "You broke the deadbolt. Not that it would have stopped them."

"Vampires can't enter a home without an invitation," I told her. She cocked her head disbelievingly. "What? You never heard that myth?"

"And who invited you?"

"I go where I please. Laws don't stop me. I didn't listen to a government when I was human, why should that change just because I became something else?" I said. She still looked confused. I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Vampires have a government. In fact I'm one of the most wanted vampires in the world for defying them. Abiding laws are the last of my worries. They can just add it to my list of offenses." Paulette relaxed a moment, looking as though she had another question.

Then I heard a truck screech up to the house.

"Stay here," growled a smooth voice that only my sensitive ears could pick up.

"Jonas," said the sister.

"He doesn't smell right. He's in there with your sister," he said.

"I'm coming with you," the sister said defiantly.

"Fine."

"Go upstairs," I told Paulette. She finally noticed that there was a new person was here.

"It's Jonas," she said unnecessarily. Then something started to hit me. Something the boyfriend said. _He doesn't smell right. _That sentence suddenly set off alarm bells. I held onto Paulette, pulling her to me. She yelped in surprise as the door opened.

He was gigantic, much more muscular than me. I held my ground with Paulette by my side. The boy, Jonas, stood across from me. His eyes weren't right. His beauty wasn't perfected like a vampire's, but he wasn't human. I could hear an inhuman growl within his chest, I could see his nostrils flaring.

Behind him the sister, Layla poked out.

"Paulette, get away from him now," Layla said worried.

"No," Paulette said defiantly. You'd think her own sister would no better than to try and make Paulette do anything. My eyes were still locked on Jonas as he held my own eyes. They weren't right either. Vampiric eyes were brilliant colors, like Tav's yellow ones, or Adam's brownish reds.

But there was something not plain about them. It was probably the way he stared at me, sending that uncomfortable feeling I got when I came too close to the Carter House or how I felt when I was everywhere in this town.

"Paulie, listen to me for once. He's not what he seems," Layla said. I didn't have to hold onto Paulette anymore. I felt her stand by my side. My lip curled in a smile as this seemed to irritate the mysterious person that she was on my side.

"And what is he, Lay-Lay?" Paulette asked smartly. Layla and Jonas exchanged a glance.

No one seemed to have the answer.

"Excuse me," Jonas said to Layla who hesitantly gave him room. Then something I didn't expect happened.

**Jonas:**

Now, there are a few things you never do to a werewolf. You never threaten one, you never threaten his pack (especially his mate,) and you never cross into his territory. This red haired, orange eyed, foul smelling creature had done all of this in one swift movement. He was not human. He was not werewolf.

My instincts told me he wasn't worthy of living.

_Kill it._

I fell to the ground on all fours and let the Change fall upon me with all of its swiftness. Hair sprouted, my muscles spasmed under my skin shifted and twisted to mold with my thickening skeleton. It was surprised, whatever it was. Paulette screamed and backed behind it holding herself, ready to run. She knew my secret and I couldn't care less. She'd never approve of my marrying Layla, and I still couldn't care. A creature that wasn't supposed to be here was in my mate's dwelling.

For once I listened to the beast part of me.

_Rip off its limbs._

I leapt forward. Suddenly it and Paulette were gone. A good thing, because Paulette might have gotten in the way and I might have hurt her. I looked at the other side of the room. The creature was on behind of my massive body. I looked over my massive shoulder covered in brown fur. It was there, panting and holding Layla's sister. I bared my teeth.

It bared back at me. Fierce fangs dropped over his bottom teeth, momentarily ruining its far too perfect look. I leapt backward into it. Paulette, again, was pushed out of the way. This time Layla was at her side pulling her out of the battle.

The red haired being was fast, but I'd caught it. I snatched it within my jaws and crunched down breaking bone. It yowled in pain, then turned around and bit in me. The sudden sharpness caught my off guard, I yelped, seeing Layla flinch out of the corner of her eye. I recovered by leaping and rolled over in the air to body slam it into the tile of the ground.

I heard more bones break.

Excellent.

Thinking it was maimed enough I broke away growling and circling the wounded creature. It was on the ground broken. But to my surprise it reached over to it arm and pressed the bones together in one loud snap without even a wince.

I perked. This was not an unbreakable thing like me, however, it did repair itself instantly. Before I could blink it was in front of me. I jerked backward, but not time to move from a pale fist that was thrown down at me. It it me in the neck, knocking me right off my paws to the hard ground.

It was obviously surprised that I withstood such a blow. While on the floor I had the opportunity to reach its ankle with my jaws. I drew blood and an odd taste hit my mouth. Bone snapped and shattered earning another painful scream. With an internal gratified smile I jerked my head one way, tripping him to the ground. It fell and I pinned it by the shoulders.

Almost human eyes peered into my own as I looked to my prey for one last horrified expression.

"Stop!"

**Paulette:**

The world slowed down all of the sudden. I felt vampiric speed as I stood in front of the... the... whatever the hell Jonas was. Ben never left eyes with Jonas.

"Get off of him," I told the big thing. It bared teeth at Ben. Ben opened his mouth and hissed showing his teeth in a deadly smile. "Both of you stop." I felt self coscious of the fact that Layla had an odd look on her face. I'd never defended anyone who wasn't my sister. I'd never felt the need to, to be honest. But Ben seemed worthy of my protection and if he wasn't on Jonas's side, then I was right there with her.

Jonas didn't stop. His jaws opened and went for Ben's throat. Before I could think about what I was doing I snatched the scruff of the giant wolf's brown coat. He growled and turned on me instead.

"That's enough!" Layla said leaping in front of Jonas. All of the sudden, the wolf was on the defensive, pushing Layla to the other side of the room. Layla ignored him and let him herd her over to the couch. Ben was on his feet, his ankle swiftly healing back into perfect condtion. He guarded me the same way. Layla was trapped behind Jonas, a massive brunette furred creature that paced in front of her, shoulders hunched over his drool covered jowls.

Layla and I met eyes. She pushed her glasses on the bridge of her nose as I blinked.

"Obviously we have some explaining to do," Layla said.

"We do," I agreed. I tried to move, Ben backed against me pressing me further away from them. "Let's not do this here." I knew where. Somewhere where there was a designated threshold, where we could still talk. Layla picked up on my thoughts.

"Right. Our rooms," Layla said.

"You keep your thing in your room, I'll keep mine in mine," I said touching Ben's shoulder. She gave me a nod and rested a hand on her large monster. I gave it a final horrified glance. I saw a wild look in his eyes. I think I was beginning to understand why he was prone to psychotic breaks.

* * *

Confrontation! 


End file.
